Una promesa bajo la luna llena
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: Fenrich, un demonio lobo harto de servirle a un señor corrupto y cobarde, decide traicionarle y derrocarlo con la esperanza de encontrar alguien digno de su servicio y dispuesto a enderezar las cosas. Pero termina siendo presa de su propio plan y justo cuando parece todo perdido un peculiar vampiro llega a su vida. Clasificada M por contenido yaoi. Fenrich x Valvatorez.
1. Chapter 1

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Clasificada M por contenido yaoi y violencia. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Los personajes están OOC (Out of character). Pareja: Fenrich x Valvatorez. Incluye a Deyco (Llamada Desco en el juego). Historia está centralizada en Fenrich.

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a NIS.

* * *

**Una promesa bajo la luna llena**

En medio del silencio nocturno se escuchan unos pasos acelerados entre la maleza y los arbustos. La luz de la luna llena revela una figura solitaria corriendo a toda prisa de un grupo de cazadores que le persigue. La figura llega hasta un pequeño claro donde se transforma en un poderoso lobo, su pelaje plateado y sus ojos dorados brillando majestuosamente a la luz de la luna llena. De repente el lobo da un fuerte aullido y se vuelve hacia sus perseguidores, ahora que estos han logrado alcanzarlo. Justo después que el grupo lo acorrala, la batalla entre estos y el lobo comienza.

Se puede oler en el aire el olor a sangre y a hierro. Se escuchan gritos de enojo y dolor penetrar el profundo silencio de la noche. Mientras la batalla se intensifica, cuerpos de algunos cazadores caen heridos o sin vida en el suelo. Entre arañazos y mordiscos el lobo va eliminando a sus enemigos, pero su cuerpo poco a poco comienza a rendirse ante el cansancio y las heridas graves que estos le infligieron. Su visión comienza a tornarse algo borrosa y su cuerpo cada vez se siente mas pesado, dificultando sus movimientos.

Ensangrentado y ya sin poder moverse, el lobo cae al suelo incapaz de defenderse. Pero justo cuando uno de los cazadores se acerca para propinarle el golpe que acabaría con su vida, una sombra aparece delante de él y elimina al cazador. Otros dos cazadores que se le acercan a atacarle acaban mal heridos en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

El lobo permanece aun inmóvil y estupefacto ante lo ocurrido. Aun cuando no ve con claridad lo que ocurre, sabe que esa figura desconocida fue quien lo salvó de una muerte segura. Justo antes de perder la consciencia nota a la figura voltearse y dirigirse hacia él, revelándose como un hermoso hombre delgado, vestido por completo de negro, de piel nívea y cabellos largos oscuros. Justo después todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Se escucha a lo lejos una hermosa melodía de un piano acompañada de un violín.

Un par de brillantes ojos dorados se abren lentamente, estudiando sus alrededores. Gracias a la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas, logra percatarse del cuarto grande hecho en ladrillo en el que se encuentra. Nota las cortinas alrededor de la cama, un pequeño candelabro sin encender sobre la mesita justo al lado de la cama. Un gavetero justo al lado opuesto de la cama adornado con un hermoso ramo de flores sobre un envase de cristal y un perchero de madera al lado derecho de la cama.

El lobo ahora de vuelta en su forma natural, se pregunta: "¿Dónde estoy?"

Luego de inspeccionar alrededor, se echa un vistazo y nota los vendajes en su torso y brazos. Intenta recordar lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente, pero en ese instante su cabeza solo está muy nublada y confundida. Aun así sus sentidos permanecen tan agudos como siempre y puede oler en el ambiente la esencia de dos demonios, un hombre y una mujer. Incluso se percata de la dirección de donde viene la música.

Él entonces decide levantarse e ir a conocer a quienes le ayudaron, pero cuando intenta moverse para levantarse de la cama un penetrante dolor en casi todo su cuerpo hace que se le escape un gemido de dolor. Así que se detiene, tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor antes de moverse lentamente fuera de la cama.

Una vez logra levantarse y abrir la robusta puerta del cuarto, este se topa con un oscuro y grande pasillo que da a diferentes recamaras. Mientras recorre hacia el final del pasillo nota unas escaleras a su izquierda que dan al primer piso del edificio, dándole la impresión de que el lugar parece mas bien un castillo. Pero para el hombre esto no tiene importancia, él solo se enfoca en encontrarse con los residentes del lugar. Una vez llega a la ultima puerta donde proviene la música, nota que esta entreabierta así que decide entrar, no sin antes dar unos leves golpes a la puerta para alertar a quienes están en la recamara, de su presencia.

La música se detiene y una vez el hombre entra ve frente a él a los dos demonios, sorprendido de que se trata de dos vampiros, un hombre muy delgado y una adolescente, ambos de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabello negro vestidos de colores oscuros, observándolo con sorpresa.

La muchacha le ofrece una cálida sonrisa, mientras que el hombre se levanta de su asiento frente al piano y lo saluda sonriente. "Es bueno ver que ya estas mejor. Trata de no estresar mucho tu cuerpo para que no se abran tus heridas. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Podemos tocar una melodía mas alegre para subirte los ánimos." Le dice en un tono animado, algo que le parece muy peculiar al moreno, pues ambos son dos completos extraños. Después de pausar brevemente, el vampiro culmina diciéndole. "Oh, pero antes debo presentarme, me llamo Valvatorez y esta es mi compañera Deyco. Bueno… mas bien somos una familia." Le dice con un tono de orgullo en su voz mientras sonríe.

La chica entonces se dirige al hombre con una expresión de emoción y contentura. "Nos da mucho gusto el conocerle y tenerle como nuestro invitado."

Para el hombre de linaje de lobos, la pareja le parece muy extraña y sospechosa, siendo estos muy amigables para solo ser dos solitarios vampiros viviendo en una casa tan grande y remota. Pero por el momento decide seguirles el juego y mostrarse respetuoso. "Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por este humilde vasallo. Mi nombre es Fenrich, un descendiente del linaje de lobos y estoy a su servicio." Se coloca su mano derecha sobre su pecho en señal de respeto.

"Oh Fenrich, no tienes que comportarte tan formal, ninguno de nosotros es un señor. Solo somos dos demonios nobles y orgullosos que toman su responsabilidad de infligir terror en el corazón de los humanos, nada mas. Puedes dirigirte a nosotros casualmente." El vampiro comienza su discurso en un tono relajado y concluye con un tono mas intenso y apasionado. Sus hermosos ojos color sangre parecen brillar en la oscuridad.

Hay algo extraño acerca de ese hombre que le parece a Fenrich muy peculiar e intrigante. Pero no sabe exactamente que es.

Fenrich le responde inclinando su cabeza y asintiendo. Luego toma asiento en un asiento grande en metal cubierto de tela que queda cerca de la pared y justo de frente al piano.

Tanto Deyco como Valvatorez resumen sus posiciones y comienzan a tocar una melodía ligera y alegre, en comparación con la que Fenrich había estado escuchando antes de llegar a esa recamara. Es una tonada muy agradable y el ver a los músicos reflejando una cálida sonrisa mientras tocan hace que el hombre deje sus preocupaciones a un lado y se inmerse en la melodía.

Una vez la melodía culmina Deyco descansa su violín sobre una mesita y se dirige hacia donde Fenrich con una expresión de curiosidad en su lindo e inocente rostro. "Señor Fenrich, me pareció muy intrigante la manera de cómo puede transformarse en un lobo. La primera vez que lo vimos ambos pensamos que usted era un lobo normal como los demás, pero nos pareció muy extraño que esos cazadores llegaran hasta acá solo para cazar a un lobo. Ellos parecían pertenecer a algún tipo de organización por lo bien entrenados que estaban. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a mi señor Valvatorez."

Fenrich la mira sorprendido y por el momento se queda sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra.

Deyco entonces se ríe juguetonamente y le dice con un tono inocente. "Si no hubiese sido por que usted cambio a su forma de hombre lo mas probable yo hubiese terminado por matarlo y bebido de usted hasta su última gota de sangre. No me gusta ver a los animales ser lastimados y mucho menos sufriendo."

La expresión en el rostro de Fenrich cambia a una mas atónita.

Deyco entonces le sonríe. "Me siento muy feliz de que eso no llego a suceder."

Valvatorez se acerca y se detiene justo al lado de la chica, mirando a Fenrich directamente a los ojos. "Ciertamente hubiese sido una pena, ya que tanto a Deyco como a mí nos agrada mucho usted, Fenrich. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no se queda a vivir con nosotros para siempre? Tenemos una colección de animales en los predios de la mansión que puede usar como fuente de sustento. Claro que en el caso de Deyco ella solo necesita la sangre de estos, no la carne, sería maravilloso que usted la aprovechara ya que esta siempre termina por desecharse."

Fenrich los mira estupefacto, pero trata de componerse y contestarle. "Ah, pues…no lo sé. No quisiera ser ninguna molestia. Eh, bueno… lo pensaré." Aun cuando trata de disimular, su voz suena insegura y nerviosa. (¡¿Que acaso están locos?! ¡Apenas los conozco! Lo mas probable estos dos son de ese tipo de asesinos que engañan a quienes cruzan por su puerta con esos supuestos gestos de caridad y honestidad y terminan por atacar a traición, jugando juegos retorcidos con sus víctimas antes de comérselas lenta y tortuosamente. Todo esto debe ser una farsa y aunque ellos parecen muy genuinos lo mas seguro son unos actores expertos. Tan pronto me recupere me largaré de aquí.) Piensa mientras se muerde el labio inconscientemente.

Valvatorez interrumpe sus pensamientos. "Está bien, te daré tiempo para decidir. Aunque quiero aclarar que no es ninguna molestia. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenemos a nadie como invitado. Para nosotros esto es una ocasión muy especial." Le dice contento, sonriendo para sí.

Deyco asiente mostrándose contenta. "Bien. Entonces iré a matar a una de las gallinas para hervirla y dársela a comer a nuestro querido señor Fenrich."

Valvatorez lleva su mirada a la muchacha. "Muy bien, te dejo esa tarea mi querida Deyco. Mientras tanto yo llevaré a Fenrich a familiarizarse con nuestro humilde hogar." Le ofrece su mano al hombre para ayudarle a levantarse del asiento.

Por respeto Fenrich toma la mano del vampiro y se levanta del asiento con su ayuda, disimulando el terrible dolor que le produce ese repentino movimiento.

El trío sale del cuarto y se aventuran al pasillo donde Deyco se dirige hacia las escaleras y ambos hombres se van hacia la puerta mas cercana a la recamara en la que estuvieron charlando unos minutos antes.

Justo después que Valvatorez abre la puerta se dirige a Fenrich para invitarlo a pasar y es entonces que se percata de una mancha de sangre en los vendajes de su abdomen y una gota gruesa de sangre bajando por su piel descubierta. Los ojos del vampiro se abren grandes y sus pupilas se achican igual a las de un depredador observando con deseos incontrolables de devorar a su presa. Fenrich lo nota y su expresión cambia inmediatamente a una muy seria, agudizando sus sentidos, listo para defenderse.

Tanto el hombre lobo de piel morena como el vampiro se quedan paralizados, como si estuviesen congelados en el tiempo. Valvatorez finalmente logra pronunciar unas palabras casi como un susurro. "Estas sangrando. Parece… que se abrió… una de tus… heridas."

Fenrich puede notar en sus rojizos ojos que el vampiro tiene una lucha interna consigo mismo, pero es incapaz de despegar sus ojos del tentador líquido rojo. Fenrich frunce el ceño. (¿Acaso él está luchando por auto-controlarse? Pero él dijo que tanto él como la chica tienen animales para alimentarse, entonces, ¿Qué está pasando? Ahora mas que antes estoy convencido de que todo esto es una farsa.)

Deyco, quien está a unos pocos metros de los hombres nota la extraña situación y se acerca. "¿Qué ocurre mi señor Valvatorez?"

Entonces el vampiro logra contenerse de caer en la tentación y mira a los ojos a Fenrich. "Dejaremos esto para otro momento." Entonces se dirige a Deyco. "¿Por qué no llevas a Fenrich de regreso a su habitación? Necesita que sus heridas sean atendidas. Yo me retiraré a mi habitación, ¿está bien?"

Deyco asiente pero no logra esconder su preocupación. Ella se retira con Fenrich a su habitación para atenderlo.

El hombre se sienta en la cama mientras que la muchacha trae un envase con agua limpia y unos vendajes nuevos. Coloca todo en la mesita al lado de la cama y enciende el candelabro que yace sobre esta. Después la muchacha se da a la tarea de remover los vendajes y limpiar sus heridas.

Fenrich estudia el rostro de la muchacha, esperando que demuestre la misma reacción que el hombre ante la sangre. Pero para su sorpresa su semblante yace tan sereno como de costumbre. Entonces le viene a la mente las palabras que mencionó el vampiro cuando habló acerca de los animales que tienen en los predios de la mansión. (Él menciono que Deyco solo necesita la sangre de estos y no la carne, pero en ningún momento hizo referencia a sí mismo. Él también es un vampiro y necesita de la sangre para sustentarse. Está claro que algo anda mal con Valvatorez, ¿pero qué?)

Decidido a saber la verdad, Fenrich procede a preguntarle a la vampira aun cuando las probabilidades de que ella le confiese algo puedan ser nulas. "Deyco, ¿Por qué Valvatorez no mencionó que él también se sustenta de la sangre de los animales? Es obvio que por su naturaleza lo haga."

Deyco lo mira sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Luego baja su cabeza y sus ojos demuestran tristeza. "Mi señor Valvatorez no quiere consumir sangre. Se reúsa a hacerlo. Como veras, nosotros viajamos mucho al mundo de los humanos a infligir miedo y terror en sus corazones. A romper su voluntad para luchar para que de esa manera permanezcan siendo cobardes y miedosos. Solo así la guerra y los conflictos se detienen y los humanos logran vivir conservadoramente y en armonía. Pero hay algunos mundos de los humanos donde las cosas son muy diferentes. El miedo no existe en ellos y por ende terminan creando conflictos donde se hieren y destruyen todo a su paso."

De momento su expresión sombría se vuelve mas serena. "Pero también hemos visto humanos que sobrepasan las leyes naturales para volverse mas fuertes y superiores a aquellos de su propia especie. Algunos humanos se han vuelto fuertes por medio de creencias espirituales, experimentos consigo mismos o entrenando sus cuerpos al punto de que tienen control sobre estos. Hemos visto algunos humanos que pueden retorcer sus cuerpos a voluntad e incluso que pueden correr sin detenerse durante varios días, además de muchas otras cosas. Es con esto en mente que mi señor se ha inspirado para volverse mas fuerte y sobrepasar sus limitaciones físicas. Él ha escogido entrenar su cuerpo para poder controlar sus impulsos alimenticios y escoger a voluntad propia el momento indicado para hacerlo. Él cree que con el tiempo y esfuerzo podría aprender a controlar otras limitaciones de su cuerpo para así poder concentrarse mas en mantener a los humanos a raya. Pero él no me permite intentarlo porque dice que eso es solo un experimento y que podría ser muy peligroso para mí."

Fenrich comprende sus palabras y comparte su preocupación. "Estoy muy seguro de que eso no lo matará, pero lo deja muy vulnerable y débil como para enfrentarse a un oponente formidable."

En los ojos de Deyco comienzan a formarse lágrimas. "Yo no quiero que él siga con esto. Quiero que se alimente y siga siendo el mismo de siempre. Mi querido señor está sufriendo por esta auto-tortura. Puedo percibirlo. Su cuerpo está muy delgado y débil, ya no es tan energético como antes y sus poderes poco a poco se están desvaneciendo. No sé qué hacer para convencerlo de que acabe con esta tortura." La muchacha se tapa con las manos la boca para tratar de ahogar sus sollozos.

Ante esta confesión Fenrich está confundido e indeciso. Siente una mezcla de culpabilidad por haberlos juzgado tan severamente, pero a la vez no puede sacarse las dudas de que todo podría ser una obra bien actuada. Aun así no puede negar que el vampiro se ve muy mal como para ser una simple actuación. Así que decide arriesgarse y apostar a que todo es de verdad. "Si así lo deseas, puedo intentar convencerlo. No sé si resulte pero puedo probar a ver qué pasa."

Deyco vuelve a mirarlo mas esperanzada y se limpia las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. "¿Usted haría eso… por mi? No, no por mí. Por mí querido señor Valvatorez. Le agradezco de todo corazón que se preocupe tanto por mi señor. Haré todo en mi poder para ayudarle en lo que usted me pida. Gracias, muchas gracias." Le dice haciendo un gesto de reverencia y respeto hacia el moreno. El hombre simplemente le sonríe, satisfecho de que su gesto de compasión ha brindado ánimo a la muchacha.

Esta termina de limpiarse las lágrimas en los ojos y regresa a atenderle las heridas a Fenrich. Después de concluir su tarea, la muchacha recoge las cosas y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero vuelve su atención hacia el moreno. "Iré ahora a buscar el ave para preparársela a usted, mi señor Fenrich. ¿Por qué no se relaja y trata de descansar? No le hará nada bien si vuelve a lastimarse." Le dice con una expresión serena y un tono de voz suave.

Fenrich le sonríe despreocupado. "No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, estaré bien."

Deyco le sonríe y asiente, luego se marcha de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Fenrich mira hacia una de las ventanas, observando el cielo nocturno. Se queda reflexionando acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero en especial sobre la peculiar situación del extraño vampiro. (Le dije a Deyco que ayudaría a su señor, pero ni siquiera tengo la mas mínima idea de qué decirle. Aunque de todos modos no hay mucho que reflexionar, solo debo hacerle evidente lo obvio y convencerlo de que con esto él solo se engaña a sí mismo. Lo mas probable él se resista de creerlo al comienzo, pero a la larga lo hará de alguna manera. No es que necesite quedarme mucho tiempo para esto, solo me quedaré lo suficiente como para curarme y cumplir con mi palabra y entonces me marcharé. Tengo que devolverles el favor a esos malditos del Abaddon por haberme intentado cazar y por herirme de esta manera. Ese desgraciado cabecilla del grupo me las va a pagar por haberme atacado a traición. Haré que se retuerza en su propia sangre antes de acabar con él y su maldito gobierno de cobardes.) Al revivir en su mente los sucesos aprieta con fuerza los puños y sin darse cuenta da un gruñido. Pero después se compone y suspira profundamente. "Pero por ahora iré a ver como sigue el chico vampiro." Dice para sí con un tono de frustración. Procede a levantarse de la cama y sale del cuarto.

Una vez en el pasillo se ve en la obligación de usar su olfato para localizar al vampiro. Sigue el rastro hasta arribar justo frente a la puerta donde ocurrió aquel incidente con Valvatorez. Fenrich se detiene y toma un respiro. (No debería hacer esto, pues estaría irrumpiendo su privacidad. Mejor espero para otra ocasión.)

Él se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia las escaleras para irse a investigar el primer piso. Pero justo cuando pisa el primer escalón la puerta que da hacia el cuarto del hombre pelinegro es abierta. Las miradas de ambos hombres se encuentran nuevamente.

Es el vampiro quien rompe el silencio. "Fenrich… ¿No deberías estar descansando?" Le dice en un tono mas sorprendido que preocupado.

El moreno le sonríe. "Por favor mi señor, no se preocupe, estoy bien."

Valvatorez camina hacia donde él. "Pude sentir tu presencia en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? No hay necesidad para ser modestos, puedes pedirme lo que gustes." El hombre le dice amablemente y le ofrece una sonrisa.

Fenrich lo mira atónito. (¿Pedirle lo que guste? ¿Acaso él siempre habla tan descuidado? ¿O es que él es simplemente demasiado honesto? Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él y estoy seguro que nunca se daría cuenta. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, tan ingenuo.) El lobo aclara su garganta y se dirige al pelinegro. "Oh, no por ahora estoy bien. Pero gracias por su amable oferta."

El vampiro se ríe para sí. "Comprendo. Pero no olvides que la misma sigue en pie. Dejando eso a un lado, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a la biblioteca. Está en el primer piso justo a la izquierda."

El lobo peli-plateado asiente y le dice cortésmente. "Sería un honor, mi señor."

Satisfecho con la respuesta del moreno, el vampiro le dice muy animado. "Muy bien. Entonces vamos, Fenrich."

Ambos hombres bajan hacia el primer piso y se dirigen a la biblioteca. Allí Fenrich observa cientos de libros muy bien organizados en estantes por toda la recamara.

Valvatorez enciende un candelabro grande que queda justo sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación y luego se dirige a donde el lobo. "Estos libros pertenecen a diferentes regiones del Netherworld, el mundo de los humanos y uno que otro de Celestia. La mayoría son escritos literarios pero también hay algunos de estudios científicos, historia, religión y cultura. Como sabrás, sin estas referencias es difícil poder entender los escritos literarios, ya que la gran mayoría son afectados por las experiencias que vive el escritor y reflejan sus mas profundos pensamientos y creencias." Mientras admira su colección toma un hondo respiro. "Ah, las maravillas que uno puede crear solo con un pedazo de papel y lápiz. No importa cuántas veces leas el mismo libro siempre hay algo nuevo por descubrir." Le dice al peli-plateado con un tono de intriga y pasión en su voz.

Fenrich reflexiona. (Así que esta es la razón por la que él es tan ingenuo. Vive completamente desconectado de la realidad del Netherworld a tal grado que es difícil creer que es un demonio. Es como si tanto él como Deyco vivieran congelados en el tiempo.) Entonces interrumpe al vampiro. "No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo lleva mi señor coleccionando libros. ¿Tal vez cien años?"

Por primera vez nota a Valvatorez muy pensativo. "Hmmm, a decir verdad no lo sé. Creo que he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar la fecha de mi cumpleaños o en que año estamos. Mis disculpas por no poder contestar apropiadamente. ¿Acaso eso es algo importante para ti?"

Fenrich le sonríe. "No, para nada mi señor, haga caso omiso de eso."

Valvatorez le devuelve una sonrisa y entonces se acerca mas al moreno, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de éste. "Solo quiero que sepas que puedes leer cualquier libro que gustes." Se queda unos segundos en silencio, algo pensativo, estudiando el rostro del lobo.

Fenrich lo mira extrañado. Pero justo cuando va a abrir la boca para preguntarle el vampiro le dice con un cierto grado de pasión e intriga en su tono de voz. "Nunca lo mencione, pero esta es la primera vez que estoy con un demonio de tu raza. No puedo contener mi curiosidad de saber cuan fuerte eres cuando estás en esta forma. Es solo que te vi pelear contra esos cazadores cuando estabas en forma de lobo y me pareció muy fascinante. Tal rapidez y precisión con cada ataque, simplemente asombroso."

Aun en la luz parpadeante del candelabro, Fenrich puede notar cada detalle del hermoso rostro de Valvatorez. A tan corta distancia entre ellos no puede evitar oler el intoxicante pero delicioso aroma de su cremosa piel. Pero también puede sentir la energía mágica fluir por el cuerpo de éste, aun cuando esta es débil. Al sentir la mano del vampiro deslizarse de su hombro hacia su brazo, no puede evitar sentir su corazón detenerse por un segundo.

Valvatorez se percata de la inexpresividad en el rostro del moreno. "¿Qué ocurre Fenrich?" Su voz denota algo de preocupación.

Fenrich coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de este, su semblante se vuelve mas sombrío. "Mi señor, ¿Por qué decide torturarse de esa manera? Su cuerpo, sus poderes mágicos, todo en usted poco a poco está decayendo. Apenas puedo sentir su energía, en cuando los vampiros se destacan por sus potentes poderes mágicos. Incluso en esta luz tenue puedo notar cada curva de su esqueleto. Yo sé que no estoy en la posición de exigirle una explicación a esto, pero no pude evitarlo. Y puedo notar que Deyco sufre por usted." Fenrich frunce el ceño, recordando a la muchacha frustrada llorando amargamente.

Valvatorez lo mira estupefacto, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Lleva su mirada al suelo y suspira profundamente. "Deyco te dijo todo, ¿no?" Su voz suena por primera vez inexpresiva. Ante esto Fenrich se sobresalta y traga hondo.

El vampiro entonces vuelve su mirada de regreso a los ojos del lobo. "No estoy molesto, no te preocupes. De todos modos no existen secretos entre nosotros. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo." Su voz y semblante vuelven a mostrar serenidad. Él abandona la recamara, seguido por el hombre moreno a unos centímetros de distancia. Lo lleva de regreso al segundo piso, hasta la puerta que pertenece a su habitación. Una vez la abre invita al peli-plateado a pasar.

El lobo estudia la habitación, notando el elegante ataúd justo en el medio, a la izquierda las ventanas adornadas con unas gruesas cortinas de tela negra, dos puerta completamente abiertas que dan hacia un balcón, el perchero de madera a su derecha y un gavetero en madera igual que el de su habitación justo frente al ataúd y sobre éste un jarrón grande en cristal con flores coloridas. Mas arriba colgada en la pared yace una pintura enmarcada de un hombre muy guapo elegantemente vestido. Al enfocarse en los detalles del rostro, Fenrich nota que se trata de Valvatorez en toda su gloria. Pero cuando lleva su mirada al Valvatorez que yace al lado de él observándolo, no puede evitar pensar que el vampiro, en el pobre estado en el que se encuentra solo parece la sombra de la persona que muestra el cuadro.

Valvatorez rompe el silencio. "Yo escogí esto, mi querido Fenrich, para poder sobrepasar las limitaciones de mis ancestros y mi raza. Demostraré que los humanos no son los únicos capaces de romper con sus límites, ganaré total control sobre mi ser y evolucionaré. Y algún día no tendré que temer a la luz del día, ni a las debilidades de mi linaje. No es mi meta el convertirme en el mas poderoso, solo quiero poder enfrentar a esos humanos que se creen poderosos y superiores, incluso que nosotros y hacerles ver que no son mas que un grupo de tontos, cobardes que viven engañándose con una aberrante mentira. Estoy muy seguro que cualquier noble y orgulloso demonio tomaría la misma decisión que yo." Su voz denota enojo pero también la ardiente pasión de su convicción.

Aun así para Fenrich lo que hace el vampiro es algo demasiado extremista. En especial porque los vampiros normalmente se desarrollan mas en el ámbito de la magia y los conjuros que en lo físico.

Fenrich decide tratar de introducir algo de lógica en la mente del hombre. "Mi señor, ¿no le parece que es mas prudente y eficaz el mejorar aquellos aspectos en los que su raza se especializa? Usted simplemente podría convertirse mas fuerte que los demás vampiros solo con enfocarse a desarrollar sus poderes mágicos. Esa, pienso yo que es su mejor arma, pues la gran mayoría de los humanos carece de estas habilidades."

Valvatorez le sonríe al lobo muy entretenido. "Como esperaba, tu lógica es impresionante. Pero, hay algo que le falta. Y es que todo vampiro siempre ha deseado poder viajar bajo el sol sin tener que sufrir las terribles consecuencias que eso normalmente implica. Además, incluso Deyco me ha comentado esto. Pero aparte de eso, ya estoy en medio de éste experimento y sería una lástima tener que echar a perder todo este tiempo que le he dedicado por algo tan trivial como el sufrimiento y el estrés que causa en mi."

Fenrich se queda estupefacto. "¿Algo tan trivial? ¡¿Como puede ser trivial el hecho que está llevando su existencia a un estado auto-destructivo?! Y no solo eso, tanto usted como Deyco están sufriendo. ¿Desde cuando los insignificantes humanos son mas importantes que el bienestar y la felicidad de un demonio? ¡No veo ninguna lógica en su teoría!" Le dice con un tono de voz muy irritado.

El pelinegro se queda en silencio, observándolo con un semblante inexpresivo.

Fenrich se aleja del hombre, tratando de controlar su ira. Camina justo hasta el pórtico del balcón, dejando que la luz de la luna llena bañe su cuerpo de luz. Mientras observa la luna toma un hondo respiro.

Valvatorez se le acerca, pero mantiene una distancia entre ambos. "Fenrich, yo sé que dices esto porque te preocupas, pero…" Nunca llega a terminar la oración ya que el lobo lo interrumpe. "No la has visto llorar, ¿verdad? Me refiero a Deyco. Yo sí. Justo cuando me limpiaba las heridas."

El vampiro abre los ojos grandes, impactado por la noticia.

Fenrich vuelve su mirada hacia los ojos rojizos de Valvatorez. "Yo me ofrecí a persuadirte para que cambiaras de parecer, pero veo que eres mucho mas testarudo de lo que imaginé. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque trates de cambiar tu naturaleza no conseguirás nada. Nadie puede reescribir su propia existencia. Solo cuando hayas aceptado eso es que entonces podrás volverte tan poderoso como quieras."

El moreno comienza a notar en los ojos del vampiro signos de que su convicción comienza a quebrarse. Ve lentamente la sombra de la tristeza opacar su brillo. Mientras lo observa, reflexiona. (Finalmente pude atravesar sus defensas, vaya, para ser alguien tan ingenuo me resultó difícil el poder convencerlo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva intentando esa locura auto-destructiva. Pero debo admitir que para estar tan débil logró deshacerse de los cazadores como si nada. Si tan solo pudiese ver su potencial al máximo, podría juzgar si en verdad vale la pena ofrecerle mis servicios. Pero para llegar a eso tendría que sacrificar mi libertad y permanecer a su lado indefinidamente. Aun así prefiero servirle a un hombre digno como Valvatorez que al bastardo cobarde que comanda el Abaddon.)

Fenrich se le acerca a tal punto de que siente el respirar del pelinegro sobre la piel descubierta de su pecho. Es entonces que coloca su mano sobre la mejilla del pálido vampiro. "Usted me preguntó hace un rato acerca de mi poder en esta forma. Puedo decirle que soy fuerte y rápido, pero es pura fuerza física. Y a diferencia suya mi señor, no puedo usar magia o conjuros. Es cierto que me vuelvo mucho mas poderoso cuando hay luna llena, pero solo ocurre una vez cada mes. Al igual que usted mi poder es mas concentrado en la noche, pero en mi caso no me afecta para nada la luz del día y puedo viajar en ella. Si eso es lo que usted desea, yo puedo ofrecerle mi poder, mi cuerpo y mi existencia, pero solo si desiste de seguir con ese experimento inútil." Le dice reflejando en su voz seriedad y determinación.

Valvatorez se sobresalta, moviendo su cabeza en negación. "Yo no… n-no puedo aceptar eso, Fenrich. No quiero que te vuelvas mi vasallo. Y-yo puedo buscar otra manera para lograrlo. ¿Acaso todo esto es porque te salvé de esos rufianes? Pero no, no tienes que darme nada por eso. Es suficiente con que vivas y disfrutes de la oportunidad que te ha dado el destino."

Fenrich coloca su dedo pulgar sobre los suaves y pálidos labios del hombre. "Quiero que ambos hagamos una promesa con la luna como testigo. Quiero que usted me prometa que jamás volverá a auto-destruirse o hacer cualquier locura como esa. Y yo le prometo que le daré mi lealtad, mi poder y mi existencia por toda la eternidad. Y como prueba de esto, tiene que beber mi sangre." Él acaricia el labio del vampiro antes de mover su mano hacia el cuello de éste.

Valvatorez se queda congelado e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, como si le hubiesen robado el aliento.

El moreno le sonríe. "¿Acaso es una decisión tan difícil de tomar?"

Pero el vampiro lo mira escandalizado. "Pero… ¿Por qué harías cosa igual? ¡Apenas nos conocemos! ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy digno de merecerte si ni siquiera conoces mi pasado?!"

El lobo da un suspiro profundo. "No requiero de mucho tiempo para conocerte, eres muy fácil de leer gracias a tu ingenuidad. Sé que no eres solo palabras cuando dices que eres un demonio noble y orgulloso, pues actúas de modo que quieres ser un modelo digno a seguir para Deyco. Que sigues tus ideales a tal punto que te aíslas del mundo entero con tal de lograrlos. ¿Acaso necesito saber algo mas?" Le dice lo último con un tono sarcástico.

Valvatorez se queda estupefacto. "Uh… um…no. Creo que eso lo resume todo." Reflejando en su tono un aire de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Fenrich le sonríe con una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiéndose al final triunfador por haber desarmado por completo a Valvatorez de sus ilógicos ideales. (Como lo imaginé, él es alguien de mente cristalina y demasiado honesto para su propio bien. Aun si no resulta ser mas fuerte que yo, al menos sé que puedo confiar en él mas que en mis antiguos compañeros cazadores. Con un poco de persuasión podría lograr obtener su apoyo para derrocar a los desgraciados y a su debilucho líder. Pero por ahora me quedaré en las sombras a ver que pasa.)

El vampiro suspira profundamente, sintiéndose derrotado. Entonces sus ojos color sangre se encuentran con los ojos dorados del lobo. "Esta bien mi querido Fenrich. Si esto es lo que quieres, yo Valvatorez, como el demonio noble y orgulloso que soy, te doy mi palabra de jamás volver a cometer un error como ese y de beber tu sangre como prueba de mi promesa." Él entonces coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno pero es sorprendido cuando este se le acerca y lo envuelve en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

Fenrich puede sentir el cuerpo del vampiro tensarse un poco antes de responderle el abrazo. (Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que sentí el abrazo de alguien. Parece como si hubiesen pasado siglos. ¿Y desde cuando estas cosas me afectan? Primero Deyco y ahora él. Soy un cazador solitario, no tengo ningún tipo de ataduras o sentimientos por nadie y sin embargo…) Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente el cálido aliento de su señor sobre el lado de su cuello. Justo después siente los afilados colmillos punzar su piel casi como diminutas agujas. Pero por alguna razón él comienza a sentirse extraño al sentir los labios y la lengua del vampiro rozar con su piel. Tanto así que logra sentir un leve escalofríos recorrer su espalda ocasionado por la excitación. Casi instintivamente deja escapar un profundo suspiro y con su mano acaricia la parte de atrás del cuello del pelinegro. Pero justo después el vampiro se aleja de su cuello y lleva su mirada al rostro del lobo, aun sin limpiar los rastros de sangre que yacen sobre sus labios y sin despegarse del abrazo que los une.

Fenrich sonriente le dice, "Como le prometí, soy suyo desde este momento y para toda la eternidad." Y dicho esto el hombre se inclina y besa los suaves y ensangrentados labios de su nuevo amo. Pero poco después el peli-plateado culmina el beso y nota la expresión de sobresalto en el rostro de Valvatorez. (¿Qué de…? ¿Cómo fue que me dejé llevar a esto? ¿Ahora que pensará de mi?) Piensa con algo de desespero, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

"Mi señor, le pido disculpas, no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento insolente." Se coloca la mano derecha sobre su pecho, pero justo cuando va a hacer una reverencia el vampiro lo detiene. "No… yo… n-no te preocupes, no fue nada grave. Es solo que…" Se queda un momento en silencio y vuelve su mirada al suelo. Fenrich puede observar las pálidas mejillas de éste ruborizarse. El lobo se queda congelado de la sorpresa.

Valvatorez se toca los labios con la punta de los dedos. "Es solo que esto me tomó por sorpresa. He leído acerca de esto en cientos de libros pero jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. Siento haberte preocupado, mi querido Fenrich." Entonces vuelve a mirar al moreno, esta vez mas calmado y le sonríe. Toma la mano del hombre en la suya y le dice, "No es mi intención estresarte innecesariamente. Así que, ¿por qué no vamos a echarle un vistazo a lo que hace Deyco? Probablemente esté intentando algún tipo de experimento con el ave. Esta es la primera vez que intenta cocinar y solo espero que no queme la cocina." Su voz sonando animada nuevamente.

Fenrich se queda atónito, sintiendo la suave y delicada mano del vampiro en la suya. (Él parece estar muy a gusto con nuestra sugestiva y retorcida relación. Pero esto me hace preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos en cuanto a esto. Pero por ahora es suficiente. Dejé que todo este asunto me distrajera demasiado y me olvidé por completo de la vampirita. No debí haberla dejado ir a hacer nada. ¿Porqué tuve que olvidarme de ese detalle de que los vampiros no saben nada acerca de cocinar o de comida?) Sin darse cuenta su expresión cambia a una de preocupación e incomodidad.

Para suerte suya el pelinegro no lo nota, deja ir su mano y se dirige a la puerta. "Vamos, Fenrich."

El moreno lo sigue a pocos centímetros de distancia. Una vez bajan las escaleras, el lobo puede oler en el aire el olor a leña encendida, a sangre, a una gallina y a la muchacha. Tanto él como el vampiro llegan a donde está la cocina, que no es mas que una especie de chimenea con unas barras en metal sobre la leña encendida en llamas, sosteniendo una cacerola de hierro honda. Fenrich nota un rastro de sangre en el suelo y a la muchacha observando como la gallina ya desplumada se hierve en el agua caliente.

Deyco se voltea al verlos a su lado. "Seguí las instrucciones del libro al pie de la letra, mi querido Valvatorez. Le corte la cabeza, le pelé la piel y la eché a hervir." Le dice al vampiro con una sonrisa.

El hombre le devuelve una sonrisa contenta y llena de orgullo. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi dulce Deyco. Me siento tentado a intentarlo. Después de todo esto es algo que la mayoría de los demonios y los humanos hace. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos la próxima vez?"

La vampira se ríe muy complacida con un aire de inocencia. "Sería sensacional, mi señor. De esa manera nuestro querido Fenrich no tendría que preocuparse por alimentarse. Nosotros cuidaremos de él hasta que se recupere completamente."

Valvatorez asiente complacido. "Ciertamente."

Fenrich suspira aliviado de que no ha ocurrido ningún desastre. Entonces se dirige a la muchacha. "¿Acaso le pusiste algún ingrediente?"

Ella lo mira confundida. "¿Ingrediente? Oh, el libro menciona algo acerca de ingredientes, pero no comprendo a que específicamente se refiere. Pero no, yo solo coloqué el ave en el agua. ¿Pero para qué son los ingredientes?"

Fenrich le explica. "Bueno, puedo comerla así como esta. Pero los ingredientes son para realzar el sabor de la carne. Normalmente ésta es bastante insípida, con excepción del sabor de la sangre. Tengo algo de conocimiento sobre esto, pero no soy ningún cocinero. Para eso existen los Prinnies, que son unos sirvientes que se encargan de hacer este tipo de cosas."

Valvatorez se sorprende ante el nombre de estos seres. "Oh, ¿te refieres a esos seres con aspectos de pingüino? Sé que existen en este mundo y en Celestia, pero solo aquellos con poder son los que los tienen en su servicio. Es de conocimiento común que estos seres albergan en su interior el alma de humanos corruptos que trabajan para pagar por sus pecados."

Fenrich asiente. "Eso es correcto, mi señor. Y si usted lo desea, una vez me recupere, yo podría traer un par para que trabajen para usted."

Deyco se queda atónita. "¿Usted haría eso, mi señor Fenrich?"

Fenrich orgulloso, se ríe para sí muy complacido. "Por supuesto. Tengo mis conexiones."

Valvatorez se queda algo pensativo, incapaz de decidirse. Pero al ver a Deyco muy contenta cambia de parecer. Ella se le acerca, riéndose para sí. "Con mas compañía nuestro hogar seguramente se volvería mas animado. Estoy segura de que son mucho mas lindos en persona que como los describen en algunos libros. ¿Aceptaría su oferta, mi señor?"

El pelinegro se dirige al lobo. "No veo por qué no. Muy bien Fenrich, dejaré esto en tus competentes manos."

Fenrich le sonríe satisfecho y asiente. "Todo es por mi señor."

Después de un largo rato, Deyco y Valvatorez se encargan de servirle el pedazo de pollo a Fenrich siguiendo sus consejos, ya que ambos ciertamente apenas tienen conocimiento básico de la cocina. Una vez el moreno come su alimento, lo vampiros se retiran a descansar, pero el hombre se queda despierto hasta justo antes del amanecer.

* * *

Fenrich se despierta por el sonido de pasos fuera de su cuarto. Puede oler la esencia de ambos vampiros, pero la de la muchacha es particularmente mas fuerte. Es una mezcla de su olor corporal con aroma a jazmines, en comparación con el vampiro que tiene su olor mezclado con aroma a miel y almendras.

El moreno se levanta de la cama, con un poco menos de dificultad que la noche anterior. Abre las cortinas de una de las ventanas y nota que ya ha caído el sol, faltando solo unos débiles rayos de luz en la distancia.

Éste entonces decide salir de la habitación a saludar a la pareja de vampiros. Una vez sale del cuarto se encuentra en el pasillo con Deyco, quien carga en sus manos un florero similar al que hay en su habitación.

Deyco lo saluda con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo se encuentra mi querido señor Fenrich? ¿Descansó bien?"

Fenrich le sonríe. "Si, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y usted?"

Deyco se ríe, incapaz de esconder su alegría. "Me siento sensacional, gracias. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, mi querido Valvatorez está ansioso por hablar con usted. Me pidió que le dijera que pasara a verlo en cuanto se despertara. Él está en ese cuarto. Tienes su permiso para entrar." Le señala la puerta que va después de la que corresponde a la habitación de Fenrich, justo al final del pasillo.

Fenrich asiente. "Muy bien, gracias por hacerme saber. Sin embargo, antes de marcharme quiero saber si necesita ayuda con el jarrón que lleva en las manos. No me molestaría ayudar."

Deyco lo mira sorprendida. "Oh, no se preocupe por esto, mi señor, puedo cargarlo con bastante facilidad. Puede que no parezca musculosa, pero tengo fuerza formidable. Pero estoy segura que si atestiguara lo fuerte que es mi señor aun en su delicado y frágil estado, se llevaría una gran sorpresa." Le dice con aire de orgullo en su voz.

El peli-plateado le sonríe intrigado. "Heh, no lo dudaría. Está bien, iré al encuentro con mi señor. Nos vemos en un rato."

La vampira le sonríe y asiente.

Ambos se marchan por sus respectivos caminos. Una vez Fenrich está justo frente a la puerta, da unos leves toques para hacerle saber al vampiro de su presencia. El lobo deduce que esa recamara es un baño por el fuerte olor a humedad y al placentero aroma que el vampiro siempre expide de su cuerpo. Escucha la voz del hombre al otro lado de la puerta indicarle a que entre, así que él obedece.

Aun cuando el cuarto yace casi a oscuras, con la excepción de la luz tenue entrando por la ventana, Fenrich logra ver claramente la figura de Valvatorez, al desnudo y sentado al borde de la bañera exprimiendo con gentileza su largo cabello negro.

Una vez Fenrich se da cuenta de ello, lleva su mirada al suelo, evitando observar al pelinegro directamente. "Uh… a- aquí estoy mi señor, como usted lo ordenó."

Escucha una risita escapársele de los labios al vampiro. "No hay necesidad para estar tan elusivo, ambos somos hombres. ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta y vienes junto a mí? No me agrada charlar tan distanciado."

El lobo asiente y le obedece. Una vez cierra la puerta éste se dirige a donde el hombre, deteniéndose a varios centímetros de distancia de éste. Desde donde se encuentra, Fenrich puede ver cada detalle de la figura del vampiro. Su pálido cuerpo muestra los signos de desnutrición extrema a los que se sometió éste, cada hueso de su cuerpo revelándose, cubiertos solo por una capa de piel. Y cuando lleva su mirada a los brazos y las manos del vampiro, nota las incontables marcas de mordeduras auto-infligidas, un signo de la lucha interna de éste por controlar sus deseos de alimentarse. Él moreno intenta esconder su pena y horror, pero es incapaz.

Valvatorez se dirige a él en un tono inexpresivo, mientras lleva sus manos a descansar sobre su regazo. "Es repulsivo, ¿no? Jamás dejé que Deyco me viera las manos. No creo que hubiese soportado ver eso de todos modos. Pero esto es una prueba de lo determinado y comprometido que estoy con mi responsabilidad de someter a aquellos arrogantes e ignorantes humanos. Aun así, no hubiese valido la pena tanto sacrificio, si al final eso hubiese llevado a que Deyco me abandonara. Para mi nada es mas valioso que el amor de un ser querido. Creo que fue la mano del destino que te trajo a mí para hacerme ver la realidad. Pero bueno, ya eso quedó en el pasado." Cierra sus ojos y pausa por un momento. Su semblante muestra sus mas profundos sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

Fenrich se agacha lentamente para no lastimar sus heridas y coloca una rodilla sobre el suelo. Toma la mano de Valvatorez y la posa entre las suyas. "Mi señor ya no debe atormentarse mas con esas memorias. Lo que importa es el presente y que aún conserva a la persona que ama. Estoy seguro que esta vez tomará las decisiones correctas sin dejarse cegar por la desesperación."

Sus palabras provocan una reacción de alivio en el rostro del vampiro. Éste mira nuevamente al lobo, conectando sus miradas. Entonces con su mano libre acaricia la mejilla del moreno. "Has sido muy bueno conmigo desde el comienzo, hasta el punto de poner tu confianza en mí, así que no te decepcionaré. Deyco y yo viajaremos al mundo de los humanos a cumplir con nuestro deber y como lo prometí, recuperaré mis poderes con la sangre de estos. No sé cuanto tiempo nos tome regresar, pero me preguntaba si estarás bien por tu cuenta dada la gravedad de tus heridas. ¿Si quieres puedo decirle a Deyco que se quede contigo?"

Fenrich le dice sonando muy seguro de sí mismo. "No mi señor, no es necesario. Mis heridas ya han comenzado a sanar, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Estaré bien."

Valvatorez le sonríe como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta por parte del hombre. "Sabía que dirías eso. Bien, entonces no te molestaría si te traigo un obsequio de nuestro viaje, ¿verdad?"

El lobo le sonríe muy complacido. "Usted es muy amable, mi querido señor. Lo que me traiga estará bien para mí."

El pelinegro le sonríe muy satisfecho con su respuesta. "Muy bien, ahora que ya todo está decidido, me prepararé para el viaje." Ambos hombres se levantan. El vampiro toma una toalla y comienza a secarse el cabello.

Pero Fenrich lo interrumpe. "Mi señor, ¿me permite ayudarle?"

El vampiro le sonríe y asiente. "Oh, claro. Eres muy amable mi querido Fenrich." El peli-plateado toma de las manos de su señor la toalla y se posiciona justo detrás de él y comienza a secarle el cabello gentilmente.

Valvatorez se dirige al lobo nuevamente. "Por cierto, hay unas vestiduras guardadas en el perchero de tu habitación que podrían entallarte. Son algo antiguas pero aun se conservan en muy buen estado y limpias. En el pasado estas le pertenecieron al padre de Deyco, pero como sabrás, él ya no se encuentra en éste mundo. Fue una idea muy brillante la de ella de llevarlas hasta tu cuarto, pues estas van muy acorde con el tamaño de tu cuerpo. Ambos esperamos que sean de tu agrado y que puedas usarlas como mas gustes."

El moreno le dice aun envuelto en su tarea. "Muchas gracias, mi señor. Ambos son muy amables." (Oh rayos, lo mas probable sean un montón de harapos pasados de moda y de mal gusto. Pero sería peor no tener nada para vestir, así que no me quejaré.)

Una vez el peli-plateado termina con su tarea el vampiro toma otra toalla colocada sobre el mueble del lavamanos y seca su cuerpo. Mientras lo hace Fenrich curioso observa el reflejo de éste en el espejo. "Perdóneme por preguntarle esto mi señor Valvatorez, pero yo había escuchado que las personas de su raza no se reflejan en el espejo y sin embargo yo puedo ver su figura reflejada en el mismo."

El vampiro se ríe juguetonamente mientras mira su reflejo. "Lo que dicen no es completamente falso, pero es un rumor que comenzó en el mundo de los humanos y se esparció rápidamente a los demás mundos. Es cierto que en el mundo de los humanos no podemos reflejar nuestra imagen en el espejo, pero eso se debe a nuestros poderes mágicos. Recuerda que nuestro Netherworld y Celestia se rigen por otras leyes naturales mucho mas complejas y diferentes que aquellas del mundo mortal de los humanos. Cabe mencionar que los pocos humanos que desarrollan habilidades místicas apenas alcanzan un decimo del poder en comparación con muchos demonios de nuestro mundo. He escuchado que existen demonios señores que podrían incluso acabar con un planeta entero y estar como si nada."

Fenrich se sonríe impresionado. "O sea, en pocas palabras, mientras los humanos se vanaglorian de su escaso poder, en la realidad ellos solo están rasgando la superficie de lo que verdaderamente significa el poder. ¡Ha, ha! Eso es tan típico de ellos."

Valvatorez asiente. Se voltea para estar de frente al moreno, pero por alguna razón su semblante denota algo de pena. "Ciertamente. Pero no es correcto pensar que todos los humanos son iguales. Lo mismo nos ocurre a nosotros los demonios. Los humanos y los celestianos tienen ese mismo concepto erróneo de que todos nosotros somos iguales, me refiero en cuanto a crueles y viles. Pero ninguno cae en cuenta que la raíz de ese mal está en nosotros mismos y se llama discriminación. Y sin duda, que ese es solo el primero de muchos otros males."

El lobo lo mira intrigado, sintiendo admiración por el hombre. Piensa. (Al comienzo juzgue ciegamente a mi señor por ingenuo, pero veo que hay mucho mas en él de lo que muestra a primera instancia. Su visión y su filosofía, aunque algo extrema por aquello de la inanición, van mas allá que la de cualquier otro demonio que haya conocido. Él es verdaderamente impresionante.)

Entonces el lobo coloca su mano sobre su pecho y baja su cabeza en señal de respeto. "Estoy en completo acuerdo con usted, mi querido señor Valvatorez. Debo agradecerle por haber aclarado mis dudas y por compartir su sabiduría conmigo."

El vampiro le sonríe muy complacido. "Me llena de alegría saber que ambos compartimos la misma ideología. Y si tienes mas preguntas, estaré mas que contento en contestarlas. Después de todo, disfruto mucho de nuestras charlas, mi Fenrich."

El moreno asiente sonriéndole. "Me complace mucho oír eso, mi señor. A propósito, ¿ya termino de hacer uso de las toallas? Puedo ir a colgarlas en algún lugar, si lo desea."

"Oh sí, ya terminé. Aquí tienes, Fenrich." El pelinegro le entrega ambas toallas. "Solo colócalas sobre el toallero de la derecha." Le señala hacia la pared de la derecha del moreno.

El lobo obedece y termina su tarea. Justo después se dirige a Valvatorez, quien está por vestirse. "Si ya mi señor no requiere de mi ayuda, ¿podría darme permiso para ir a ayudar a Deyco en sus tareas? Siento que pasa el tiempo mas rápido si lo utilizo para ayudar."

El vampiro se ríe para sí. "Muy bien, pero por favor tratar de no estresar tu cuerpo mas de lo necesario, ¿está bien?"

Fenrich asiente y una vez se despide de éste con su usual saludo respetuoso, se marcha del baño y se dirige a buscar a la vampira. Utilizando su agudo sentido del olfato logra localizarla sin mucho esfuerzo, justo en los predios de la mansión. La ve sobre un pequeño jardín de flores recogiendo algunas de estas, lo mas seguro para colocarlas en los jarrones.

Sin siquiera estar muy cerca, la muchacha se voltea hacia el moreno y le saluda con la mano. El lobo le responde el saludo de igual forma y se acerca. "Señorita Deyco, tiene una habilidad para percibir la energía de otros muy impresionante."

La muchacha le sonríe complacida. "Gracias por el cumplido, mi señor Fenrich."

El hombre le responde sonriendo. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

Ella regresa a su tarea. "Oh, no se preocupe, ya casi termino. Pero no me molesta la compañía." Deja escapar de sus labios una dulce e inocente risa. "Por cierto, ¿Le gusta vivir aquí, mi señor Fenrich?"

El moreno mira a la vampira y luego estudia los alrededores. "La compañía es placentera y el lugar es muy bonito y pacifico. No tengo razones para quejarme. Aunque debo decir que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir un hogar con nadie."

Deyco se voltea para mirarlo, una expresión de preocupación ensombrece su lindo rostro. "Así que eres un hombre solitario. ¿No tienes familia?"

El hombre la mira sin expresión alguna. "Bueno, sí, pero nos mantenemos distanciados. Es solo que me gusta vivir por mi cuenta, es todo."

La vampira se levanta con las flores en las manos y se le acerca. "Lo siento si te hice sentir incomodo, mi intención no fue involucrarme en un tema tan delicado. Mis disculpas."

El moreno mueve su cabeza en negación, su semblante vuelve a mostrarse mas relajado. "Todo está bien, no hay necesidad para pedir disculpas. ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?"

La muchacha asiente. "¿Qué tal si vamos de regreso a la mansión? Estoy segura que nuestro querido señor debe estar algo preocupado por nosotros."

El lobo le sonríe y asiente. Ambos vuelven al hogar. Allí Deyco limpia y organiza las flores para hacer los arreglos florales que decoraran cada habitación. Fenrich le ayuda llenando los envases de cristal de agua y llevando cada arreglo ya terminado a las tres habitaciones.

Una vez terminan se reúnen con Valvatorez, quien se encuentra en el salón del piano tocando una melodía. Una vez percibe a ambos en la habitación concluye la melodía y se dirige a donde ellos.

Deyco es quien le dirige la palabra. "He terminado con mis tareas. Espero no haber tomado mucho tiempo."

El hombre le sonríe y mueve su cabeza en negación. "No hay porque apresurarse, tenemos todo el tiempo del universo." Entonces vuelve su atención hacia Fenrich. "Es tiempo de irnos. Mi querido Fenrich, la casa esta a tu disposición, así que puedes hacer uso de lo que quieras. Pero por favor trata de descansar. ¿Está bien?"

El lobo le hace un saludo en señal de respeto. "Es usted muy gentil, mi señor Valvatorez, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Esperaré ansiosamente el regreso de ambos."

El vampiro le sonríe satisfecho y asiente. Entonces él procede a hacer uso de sus poderes mágicos, abriendo un portal hacia el mundo de los humanos. Ambos vampiros cruzan el portal y una vez ellos desparecen éste de deshace.

Fenrich se queda pensativo, observando el lugar donde ambos vampiros yacían parados hace apenas unos momentos atrás. Una sonrisa llena de intriga se forma en sus labios. "Solo un demonio con poderes formidables como un overlord es capaz de abrir un portal así entre dos mundos. Y el ver que Valvatorez puede hacerlo aun en el estado en el que se encuentra es verdaderamente fascinante. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que éste pueda lograr una vez haya recuperado su poder. Naturalmente, mis instintos aun no me fallan, desde el momento que lo vi supe que él era toda una caja de sorpresas. Eso y mas. Heh, heh, heh, heh."

* * *

Notas de autor: Primero cabe mencionar que cambie el nombre de la muchacha porque me desagrada ese nombre de DESCO que tiene en el juego, a mi me parecio mas bien las siglas de una compañía que el nombre de una muchacha. Asi como el presidente en el juego que tiene su fuerza especial Abaddon, el Minotrose es el hombre a cargo ,en pocas palabras no existe el viejo estupido ese de presidente en este fic. Y bueno, como lo sugiere la categoria, el proximo capitulo tiene yaoi no apto para menores. La historia seguira viva siempre que tenga reviews, porque me desanimo mucho si no hay quien la lea.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Clasificada M por contenido yaoi y violencia. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Los personajes están OOC (Out of character). Pareja: Fenrich x Valvatorez. Incluye a Deyco (Llamada Desco en el juego). Historia está centralizada en Fenrich.

Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a NIS.

* * *

**Una promesa bajo la luna llena**

Fenrich, el lobo plateado, se dirige de regreso a su cuarto a echarle un vistazo a las ropas que le dejaron en el perchero ambos vampiros. Esperando lo peor, abre una de las puertas, pero se lleva una sorpresa al sacar la ropa y observarla, pues nota que esta es muy diferente a lo que se esperaba. Hay pantalones en tela, seda y cuero, al igual que con las chaquetas hay una variedad similar, también encuentra algunas camisas elegantes y otras mas informales. La ropa se ve muy bien y en perfectas condiciones, solo necesita unir las piezas a su gusto y quedaría perfecto. Una vez Fenrich escoge las piezas busca en la parte de abajo del perchero los zapatos y nota que estos están en buenas condiciones y son muy parecidos a sus gustos. Reflexiona. (Me pregunto qué clase de vampiro era el padre de Deyco para tener gustos tan diferentes a los de Valvatorez o a los de un vampiro mayor.)

Una vez termina de escoger la ropa que se pondrá, él se dirige directo al baño. Después de acomodar su ropa y desvestirse va a buscar el jabón líquido. Ve una colección de estos sobre un pequeño tablillero en la pared adornado con muchos frascos de cristal llenos con líquidos de diferentes colores y olores. Instintivamente el lobo da un resoplido por la nariz, abrumado por la diversidad de aromas, pero se decide a oler uno a uno para escoger el mas adecuado para él. Hay con aroma a flores, frutas, a especias e incluso el aroma que lleva en su piel Valvatorez. Pero Fenrich decide que ese es solo para su señor así que opta por usar el jabón con olor a cocoa. Entra en la bañera ya llena con agua y esparce algo del jabón en el agua, toma una esponja y comienza a bañarse. Una vez termina el baño se seca y se viste con una chaqueta en tela gruesa color azul marino que deja abierta y un pantalón en cuero negro amarrado con una correa sobre su cadera, justo por debajo de donde está su cola para darle espacio a esta para moverse. Luego se retira al cuarto a tomar un largo descanso para recuperarse de sus heridas por completo.

* * *

Fenrich despierta a la siguiente tarde, luego de levantarse y abrir la cortina de una de las ventanas nota que ya el sol comienza a caer sobre el horizonte. Una vez estira su cuerpo se revisa las heridas y nota que estas ya han sanado por completo. Sintiéndose de muy buenos ánimos decide recorrer el resto de la casa. Sube por las escaleras hacia la terraza y observa el hermoso paisaje de los alrededores de la mansión, una cadena de montañas que cubren del oeste hasta el norte, el bosque mas abajo de estas cubriendo los alrededores de la mansión, acompañados por muchos arbustos frutales. A la distancia en dirección al este observa un prado enorme y al sur la ribera de un río. Siente una brisa fresca y placentera venir desde las montañas acariciar su piel. Por ese momento comprende porque para los dos vampiros ese lugar es todo un paraíso. "Aquí no tienen ninguna necesidad de ir a involucrarse con un mundo corrupto. Ellos se conservan tan puros como la naturaleza misma. Heh, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos y envidia." El entonces sonríe para sí satisfecho. "Pero es mejor así. Una vida tan pacifica vuelve a uno mas vulnerable y eventualmente vendrá el momento en que esta será opacada y destruida por la maldad de otros. Tarde o temprano alguien vendrá lleno de avaricia a quitarles esto y se verán forzados a encarar la cruel realidad. Ya tengo bastante experiencia con eso, es por esta razón que siempre preferí no tener un lugar a donde pertenecer. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas y pertenezco a éste lugar. Hmph, que ironía. Yo, quien cazaba a personas por encargos ahora debo proteger a dos personas que apenas conocí hace dos días." Toma un hondo respiro y observa por última vez a su alrededor, luego se regresa hacia el interior de la mansión.

Se dirige al segundo piso y le echa un vistazo a dos cuartos a los que aun no había visitado, evitando entrar al de la muchacha que queda justo entre el cuarto de Valvatorez y el suyo. Unos de los cuartos que visita queda justo frente al del vampiro, es un cuarto lleno de cuadros de pinturas diversas y un escritorio, dos candelabros elegantes y grandes a cada lado del escritorio y las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas en tela negras. Una vez estudia el lugar se retira y se dirige al otro cuarto pero éste está casi por completo vacio, a excepción de un chinero en madera y cristal lleno de figuras en porcelana justo al final del cuarto y un cofre grande de madera a su izquierda.

Justo cuando se retira del cuarto siente por un instante una leve sobrecarga de energía cerca de donde él se encuentra. (¿Acaso ya llegaron?) Piensa e inmediatamente se dirige hacia donde percibió la energía. Entra al cuarto del piano y ve a los dos vampiros parados frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por un instante Fenrich siente que por un momento el corazón se le detiene y se queda congelado al ver frente a si a un Valvatorez muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. El vampiro se ve completamente revitalizado, su cuerpo huesudo se nota ahora con carne y músculos, sus mejillas se ven mas rellenas, su piel cremosa y sedosa y su cabello radiante. (Se ve incluso mucho mas hermoso y elegante que en la pintura. Me ha dejado deslumbrado y sin palabras.) El lobo piensa lleno de admiración.

Deyco y Valvatorez se le acercan, pero es la chica quien le dirige la palabra. "Que gusto verle mi señor Fenrich. Se ve muy guapo y elegante en esas ropas. Oh, ya veo que las heridas le sanaron completamente. Me hace sentir muy feliz eso." Ella le dice con un aire de alegría.

El lobo le sonríe. "Si, gracias por su amabilidad. También me alegra mucho verlos a ambos."

Valvatorez se dirige a él, entregándole una cesta. "Me place mucho verte otra vez Fenrich. Aquí tienes el regalo que te prometí. Espero que sea de tu agrado."

El peli-plateado toma la cesta muy contento. "Por supuesto, mi señor. Es usted muy amable."

Él entonces coloca la cesta sobre la mesa central y descubre el paño que yace sobre el contenido. No puede evitar sonreír al ver las cosas que le trajo el vampiro de su viaje. Hay un pedazo de queso fresco, pedazos de pan, algunos melocotones, uvas, manzanas y unos pedazos rotos de lo que debió haber sido unas barras de chocolates.

Fenrich los toma en sus manos y los olfatea, reconociendo el delicioso aroma a chocolate dulce. "Esto es verdaderamente impresionante, mi señor Valvatorez. ¿Cómo los consiguió?"

El pelinegro se ríe con satisfacción y muy complacido le responde: "Pues el lugar donde atacamos estaba lleno de comida, así que una vez nos deshicimos del humano que vivía allí nos dispusimos a buscar las cosas. Traje algo de esa cosa marrón porque tiene un aroma muy similar al jabón que tenemos y supuse que te gustaría. Me alegra ver que te haya gustado, mi querido Fenrich."

Deyco le ofrece al lobo algo que parece ser una fotografía. "Es un regalo de mi parte." Le dice con un tono de voz que refleja timidez. El moreno la toma en las manos y le agradece. Le ojea con detenimiento y se percata de que es una postal de un parque de diversiones. La vampira le dice en el mismo tono tímido. "Espero que te agrade. Lo escogí porque me gustaron mucho los colores."

Fenrich le dice muy complacido. "Muchas gracias, señorita Deyco. Es muy amable. Pero, ¿acaso sabe lo que es?"

Ella simplemente le responde moviendo su cabeza en negación.

Él le muestra la foto a ambos y les indica con el dedo. "Esto es un parque de diversiones. Esas son maquinas y sus mecanismos hacen que se muevan en diferentes direcciones, ya sea en círculos, hacia arriba o en cualquier otra dirección. Cada una tiene nombres y funciones diferentes. La gente acude a esos lugares a divertirse."

La muchacha observa la postal muy impresionada y emocionada. "¿Acaso usted ha visitado algún lugar así, mi señor Fenrich?"

"Eh, pues si, hace muchos años atrás. Hay uno enorme aquí en el Netherworld, pero está muy lejos de éste lugar." Le contesta algo inseguro.

La chica se nota mucho mas animada. "Me encantaría poder visitar uno algún día. Estoy segura de que será muy divertido."

El vampiro se acerca a la muchacha. "No me molestaría ir. Yo tampoco he visto un lugar así. Es cierto que en el pasado yo solía viajar por el Netherworld, pero hubo muchos lugares a los que nunca fui." Entonces se dirige al moreno. "¿Acaso sabes cómo llegar a ese parque?"

Fenrich se muerde el labio inferior al recordar que los otros miembros cazadores andan tras su pista con frenesí. (Sería una idea absurda salir a lugares tan abiertos como ese y esperar a no ser encontrado. Pero por otro lado los vampiros se notan muy entusiasmados con la idea de ir y será muy difícil hacerles cambiar de parecer, en especial cuando no saben nada acerca del lío en el que estoy involucrado. Necesito conseguir que Valvatorez confíe en mí y me demuestre cuan poderoso es antes de revelarle nada. Tengo que asegurarme de que me apoyará y que no cambiará de parecer.)

El moreno aclara su garganta. "Si, yo sé cómo llegar. Pero tardaremos mucho tiempo en poder recorrer todo el camino para llegar allí. ¿Están seguros de que quieren ir? Y si lo están, ¿Cuándo es que iremos?"

El vampiro le sonríe a la muchacha y luego a Fenrich. "Podríamos ir esta misma noche. Puedo utilizar un portal para llevarnos cerca de allá, solo debes mencionarme un lugar que pueda recordar y una vez lo tenga en mi mente solo hago mi magia y listo."

El lobo suspira frustrado y piensa. (Sabía que sería difícil hacerles cambiar de parecer. Hmm. Solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control por allá.) "Está bien mi señor. Estoy seguro que ese parque queda cerca de la Arena. Si recuerdo bien, justo en las afueras había una estatua de un luchador llamado Alexander "El dios de la destrucción"."

Valvatorez lo mira con curiosidad. "¿Arena? Te refieres a ese lugar donde van luchadores a combatir por un tonto titulo. Creo que sé donde se encuentra. Muy cerca de allí esta la asamblea de los senadores, ¿es esto correcto?"

Fenrich asiente. "Si mi señor Valvatorez. Tiene usted muy buena memoria."

El vampiro se ríe para sí muy complacido.

Fenrich se le acerca y le dice en voz baja. "Pero mi señor, no olvide que para entrar a estos lugares necesita dinero."

El pelinegro se sorprende. "Oh, sí, ya lo había olvidado. Pero por suerte aun tengo guardado algo de dinero de mis pasados viajes. Iré a buscarlo." Se retira de la recamara.

Fenrich se queda estupefacto y piensa. (¿Acaso dijo que olvido que aquí se usa dinero? Ahora mas que antes pienso que lleva toda una eternidad exiliado en este lugar. Quien sabe si en realidad él tiene miles de años de edad.)

Deyco interrumpe sus pensamientos. "Mi señor Fenrich, ¿si quiere puedo ir a guardar las cosas de la cesta en la cocina?"

Él sale de su trance y le contesta. "No, está bien, me las comeré ahora." Entonces toma una silla y la coloca frente a la mesa y se sienta a comer. Deyco se queda observándolo muy curiosa. El moreno la mira intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

Deyco baja la cabeza y le dice avergonzada. "Lo siento si mi curiosidad le resulta incomoda, pero es solo que verte comiendo es algo aun nuevo para mí. Le pido disculpas. Me retiraré para dejarle comer tranquilo."

Fenrich mueve su cabeza en negación y le sonríe. "Está bien, yo entiendo. No debes disculparte." Esto hace que la tensión de la muchacha desaparezca por completo y que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios. Fenrich continúa comiendo. Piensa. (De todos modos ya me estoy acostumbrando a que ellos me observen mientras como, pues esta es la segunda vez que ocurre. No deja de ser incomodo, pero en estos momentos esa es una de mis menores preocupaciones.)

Deyco vuelve a interrumpir sus pensamientos. "Puedo ir a buscarle un vaso de agua, si lo desea."

Una vez ella ve que el peli-plateado asiente se marcha a buscarle agua.

Un par de minutos después Valvatorez llega a la recamara con una pequeña bolsa de tela en sus manos. "Aquí esta." Se da cuenta del moreno comiendo. "Oh, no era mi intención interrumpirte."

Fenrich se echa a la boca el último pedazo de chocolate y después le contesta. "No mi señor, no me está interrumpiendo pues ya termine."

El vampiro sonríe. "Parece que lo disfrutaste mucho. Muy bien, la próxima vez intentaré traer mas cosas."

Deyco llega con el vaso y se lo entrega al lobo. Una vez ya ha terminado de beber el agua, Fenrich se levanta de su asiento y acomoda la silla de vuelta a donde estaba.

Valvatorez se prepara para abrir el portal un poco mas grande que la última vez. Después que logra hacerlo los tres cruzan por éste y arriban justo frente a la Arena.

Deyco no logra contener su alegría y comienza a caminar de un lado para el otro, observando todo a su alrededor. "!Oh! Vaya. Mire mi señor Fenrich, esa es la estatua que dice Alexander. Es muy guapo y tiene un aire de grandeza. ¿Acaso ese hombre existe en la realidad?"

Fenrich se detiene al lado de ésta a observar la estatua, Valvatorez le sigue. El lobo se dirige a la vampira. "Si, él es real. Pero no es tan grandioso como crees. Él es solo un chico inmaduro con deseos de grandeza. Pero hay que darle el crédito de que al menos es buen luchador. Pero no estamos aquí por él. Vamos, el parque se encuentra hacia allá." Él camina en dirección hacia el norte seguido por ambos vampiros.

Tan pronto llegan a los predios del parque notan el tremendo gentío que hay dentro del parque y muchas personas mas entrando. Fenrich comienza a sentirse ansioso pero trata de disimularlo lo mas que puede. Mira a la vampira quien observa el lugar emocionada y muy contenta. Y luego a Valvatorez, quien está también impresionado pero mas calmado. Deyco se dirige a ambos. "¿Podemos entrar mi señor?"

El vampiro le sonríe contento y asiente. Los tres entran al parque y comienzan a caminar por el lugar, observando las atracciones y las actividades que se dan allí. Pero para Fenrich es difícil disfrutar de algo, en especial cuando su vida y la de los vampiros corren peligro.

La chica disfruta de subir a unas cuantas atracciones, pero el vampiro se contenta con hacerle compañía al lobo mientras la observa desde una distancia. Tanto él como ella participan de algunos juegos de destreza, como tirar herraduras o dardos, entre otros, siendo el hombre quien se lleva la mayoría de las victorias. En uno de estos juegos le regalan a Valvatorez un peluche de un Prinny, el cual Deyco toma en sus manos muy contenta y complacida. Las horas pasan a toda prisa y cada vez llega mas gente al lugar, esto ocasionando una gran tensión en el peli-plateado. Una vez dan las doce de la media noche, comienza la lluvia de fuegos artificiales y todo el mundo se voltea para observarlos. Todos, excepto un ansioso Fenrich, quien observa a su alrededor para ver si nota movimientos extraños. Y para su horrible suerte de entre la multitud nota a dos hombres observándolo con interés, poco a poco caminando hacia su dirección. Fenrich se muerde el labio inferior, dejando escapar de su boca una maldición. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma a su señor de la mano y se le acerca para susurrarle al oído, "Tenemos que irnos."

El vampiro lo mira sobresaltado pues nota el estrés en el tono de voz del hombre. Inmediatamente asiente y toma la mano de Deyco. Fenrich se dirige con ellos a paso ligero hacia la salida del lugar. Tantas personas alrededor de él hacen que rastrear a quienes lo cazan sea muy difícil, así que en vez de depender de su olfato debe depender por completo de la vista. Continúa por entre la gente, pero al estar ya cerca de la salida nota a una antigua compañera cazadora esperando justo en las afueras del parque.

Fenrich se muerde el labio inferior nuevamente. "Demonios. Hay que tomar otra ruta." Le dice a los vampiros. Entonces se dirige con éstos hacia el oeste, en dirección a los jardines mortíferos. Una vez logran evadir a los perseguidores, llegan hasta lo último del parque y se topan con una pared de concreto alta, lo único que divide ambos lugares. El lobo toma impulso y brinca muy alto, trepando la pared sin mucha dificultad. Ambos vampiros hacen aparecer sus alas y vuelan hasta llegar al otro lado.

Ahora que está lejos de la multitud, Fenrich logra olfatear a varios demonios muy cerca de donde están. Los tres se percatan de unas espinas enormes levantarse de debajo de la tierra en dirección hacia ellos. El trío logra evadirlas y salen corriendo del lugar.

El lobo frunce el ceño ya bastante molesto. "¡Bastardos! Tienen a una Alraune de su lado." Se dirige a Valvatorez. "Mi señor, tan pronto nos libremos de ésta debe crear un portal de regreso."

El vampiro asiente. De la nada aparece otro demonio, un Baciel que rápidamente sale al encuentro de ellos disparándoles con su arma de fuego que rocía múltiples balas por segundo. Al lado opuesto de donde está éste salen un par de arqueros disparándoles con flechas mágicas.

Fenrich trata de distraer a los cazadores mientras los vampiros huyen. Una vez nota que éstos ya están fuera del alcance de los cazadores, él intenta evadirlos y escapar pero se le hace mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó pues estos lentamente comienzan a rodearlo.

Fenrich aprieta el puño muy molesto y frustrado. (Parece que esta vez se me acabo la suerte. Al menos sé que ellos estarán bien, porque solo me quieren a mí.) Pero aun así el lobo plateado no se rinde y se enfrenta a sus cazadores, hiriendo al Baciel y una arquera. Esquiva la flecha del otro arquero por apenas uno o dos centímetros y esquiva las espinas de la Alraune, entonces decide que ya es tiempo de huir. Corre a toda velocidad en dirección a donde se fueron los vampiros pero una mujer gato lo detiene, propinándole una patada por el costado. Fenrich cae al suelo adolorido y algo aturdido, pero se incorpora y comienza a luchar contra la mujer. Ambos se propinan par de arañazos y puños en los brazos, pero el lobo termina por tirar a la mujer sobre unas enredaderas terminando por quedar atrapada. Fenrich continúa corriendo pero es emboscado por un par de demonios magos que conjuran una poderosa magia que lo paraliza. Él trata de avanzar pero cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse. (Maldición, creo que ya me llegó la hora. Lo siento mi Valvatorez, no podré cumplir con la promesa.)

De entre las sombras escucha una risa siniestra y muy familiar. Una vez sale de la oscuridad la persona a quien pertenece la voz, Fenrich instintivamente deja escapar un gruñido de enojo.

"Hace un tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, Fenrich, gusano traidor escurridizo. Te devolveré el favor acabando con tu vida del mismo modo que tu intentaste hacerme." Apunta con su pistola hacia el lobo. Fenrich puede olfatear el olor a plata proviniendo del arma.

Pero de momento nota una sombra cubrirlo por completo justo antes de escuchar el arma ser disparada por su enemigo en múltiples ocasiones. Frente a Fenrich yace su señor Valvatorez, observándolo con una sonrisa débil en sus labios, amarrándolo en un abrazo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Puede oler en él su aroma mezclado con su perfume y un fuerte olor a sangre. Fenrich no sale de su asombro y espanto. Con su magia, Valvatorez deshace el hechizo de los magos y se levanta con algo de dificultad. El lobo airado se levanta y se decide ir a destrozar a su enemigo, pero el vampiro lo toma del brazo y lo detiene. El pelinegro conjura una magia, haciendo que en su mano se forme una bola grande de energía que luego se esparce en otras mas pequeñas y las dirige a donde están sus enemigos, haciendo volar pedazos de rocas y tierra por todos lados. Fenrich aprovecha la confusión para llevarse al vampiro, recostándolo sobre su espalda y huye del lugar. Un poco mas adelante los espera Deyco preocupadísima, manteniendo el portal abierto para que todos escapen. Una vez los tres atraviesan el portal arriban a la mansión y es entonces que la vampira se da cuenta de lo herido que está su señor.

Aterrorizada observa los huecos de las balas y el charco de sangre en la espalda del vampiro. Ella comienza a llorar, apretando entre sus brazos al peluche de prinny en medio de su desesperación. "Por favor mi querido Valvatorez, no se muera."

Él le da una débil sonrisa y le dice en voz baja: "Por favor Deyco, no llores. No voy a morir, no es tan grave."

Fenrich se dirige a ella. "Deyco, quiero que traigas un envase con agua limpia y unos pañuelos a mi habitación, ¿está bien?" La vampira asiente, seca sus lágrimas y enseguida se marcha. Él lleva al vampiro a su habitación y lo sienta gentilmente sobre su cama. "Necesito extraer las balas fuera de su cuerpo. Le va a doler mucho, pero por favor trate de resistir y mantenerse alerta hasta que haya terminado. Ya veremos cómo cerrar las heridas una vez termine con eso." Rápidamente comienza a despojar al vampiro de sus vestiduras, dejándolo solo con el pantalón puesto.

Deyco entra al cuarto con las cosas y se sienta junto al vampiro, tomándolo de las manos. Fenrich humedece uno de los paños y comienza a limpiar las heridas, con sus largas y afiladas uñas va sacando lentamente cada una de las balas. Esto le ocasiona un terrible dolor a Valvatorez pero éste permanece en silencio durante todo el proceso. De vez en cuando Deyco lo oye respirar profundamente o dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, pero nada mas. Una vez termina Fenrich, nota en el envase las seis balas que extrajo del vampiro y los cuatro paños ya completamente bañados en la sangre de éste. Enfurecido y lleno de frustración frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños. Piensa. (Maldito Minotrose, me las va a pagar.)

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha al vampiro quejarse con la muchacha. "No Deyco, no gastes tus energías en mí, yo me sanaré por mi cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas al cuarto a descansar?, te ves muy exhausta. Anda, ve a dormir, estaré bajo el cuidado de Fenrich."

La vampira se nota aun muy preocupada y en desacuerdo con el pedido de éste, pero obedece para no causarle mas estrés. "Está bien, mi querido señor. Iré a descansar como usted desea. Por favor mi señor Fenrich, cuídelo bien." El lobo asiente. Ella entonces toma el envase y los pañuelos, pero justo antes de marcharse de la habitación les dice: "Que descansen bien. Nos veremos mañana al anochecer." Una vez los dos le dan las buenas noches ella se marcha, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Valvatorez se acomoda y luego hace un conjuro que revitaliza su cuerpo y sana sus heridas por completo. Pero la pérdida de tanta sangre y por tanto estrés que ha sufrido, tiene un pequeño mareo y se va de lado, pero Fenrich lo sostiene en sus brazos justo a tiempo, antes que caiga al suelo.

El moreno lo toma por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mire al rostro. "Se ve muy pálido, ha perdido demasiada sangre. Beba de la mía."

El pelinegro le dice con una voz débil. "Pero yo no… no quiero lastimarte ni hacerte daño."

Fenrich le sonríe. "Pero no me lastimó aquella vez que bebió de mi sangre. Por favor, solo hágalo."

El vampiro evade mirar a sus ojos. "No te lastimé porque pude controlarme y apenas bebí unas gotas para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Si no fuera por eso, te habría dejado completamente seco."

El lobo comienza a caer en la desesperación. "Pero no será como la última vez, porque usted ahora está sano. Por favor, solo beba mi sangre." Entonces abraza al vampiro con ternura, coloca una mano detrás del cuello de éste y acaricia su cabello.

Valvatorez se queda en silencio, muy conmovido por el acto de su sirviente y acaricia su largo y plateado cabello. Pero es entonces que su nariz detecta el olor a sangre de las heridas del lobo en el brazo que colocó cerca de su cuello.

"Fenrich… estás sangrando." Le dice muy preocupado en un tono suave.

El moreno culmina el abrazo y lo mira al rostro. "No es grave. No tiene por qué preocuparse, sanarán muy pronto."

"Muéstrame." Le dice el vampiro sonando impaciente.

El lobo entonces accede y se despoja de su chaqueta, revelando un enorme moretón de un tamaño poco mas grande que una pelota de baseball en su costado. Y en sus brazos unos pocos moretones y arañazos bastante profundos. Valvatorez cambia su expresión a una de pena y preocupación. Roza suavemente con sus dedos las heridas de éste. "Tal mutilación. Pero no te preocupes, mi querido Fenrich, yo te sanaré esta vez."

Pero el moreno inmediatamente lo detiene tomándolo de sus muñecas. "No. No mi señor Valvatorez. No aceptaré su ayuda hasta que no haya hecho lo que le pedí. Hace unos momentos por poco cae al suelo desmayado y no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrirle. Por favor, comprenda."

El vampiro toma un hondo respiro y resignado ante su pedido le dice en un tono suave. "Está bien, Fenrich, haré lo que me pides." El lobo entonces suelta las muñecas de su señor y le agradece.

Al ver que el hombre le sonríe satisfecho, Valvatorez le responde accediendo a su pedido y muerde su muñeca, alimentándose de la sangre de éste.

Fenrich observa en silencio cómo el vampiro gentilmente entierra sus afilados colmillos en su piel y con su lengua lame las gotas gruesas de sangre que fluyen de las pequeñas heridas, justo antes de mojar sus labios con ésta y comenzar a chupar su sangre.

Es una sensación extraña sentir a alguien robar lentamente de su cuerpo ese precioso líquido que le da vida. Al mismo tiempo siente una extraña pero placentera sensación al sentir a su señor tocar su piel y estar tan cerca de él. Pero el lobo siente su corazón detenerse por un segundo al ver la expresión de Valvatorez cambiar de preocupación a una de satisfacción y placer.

Una vez el vampiro se sacia de probar su sangre, se aleja de su muñeca para lamer los rastros de sangre en sus labios. Justo después coloca ambas manos sobre las heridas de los brazos del lobo, cierra sus ojos y conjura la misma magia que usó para curarse. Fenrich puede sentir la energía de éste fluir por su cuerpo, tibia y refrescante como el toque de una llovizna sobre su piel. Lentamente el dolor de su cuerpo desaparece por completo.

Una vez el vampiro culmina lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe dulcemente. Pero nota en los ojos del moreno disgusto e inseguridad justo antes de que éste aleje su mirada de él. Valvatorez procede a acariciar su mejilla. "¿Qué ocurre Fenrich?"

El lobo toma la mano del vampiro en la suya y la aleja de su rostro. "¿Por qué eres tan bondadoso y te sacrificas tanto por mi? ¿Por qué regresaste por mí y arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme? Ni si quiera me conoces. ¡Maldición! Ni si quiera sabes por qué me quieren matar y aun así me ayudas. ¡¿Por qué?!" Se dirige al pelinegro con un tono alterado y lleno de frustración.

Valvatorez le responde con un tono calmado y mostrando seguridad. "Porque así es como soy y no puedo pretender ser algo diferente. Eres una buena persona aun cuando digas lo contrario, Fenrich. No necesito saber tu pasado para conocerte, con lo que veo en el presente es suficiente."

El moreno se muerde el labio molesto y luego le responde. "Usted no sabe nada. La razón por la que hicimos la promesa fue porque yo quería ver su potencial una vez recuperase todos sus poderes. Lo quería utilizar para tomar venganza contra mis enemigos. Todo este tiempo lo he estado probando con el fin de ver si vale la pena dar mi vida a su servicio, de ver si por fin encuentro una razón importante para vivir y dar mi vida por ello. No contaba con que usted fuera así de ingenuo como para tratarme con tanta bondad ni mucho menos con que le importara de modo que daría su vida por mí. Soy un cazador, igual que aquellos que nos atacaron. Yo rastreo y me deshago de personas por dinero, es lo único que sé hacer. No soy nadie. Un instrumento reemplazable. Por eso no me importó si moría intentando acabar con ese maldito bastardo de Minotrose." Sin notarlo Fenrich poco a poco alza la voz, demostrando su ira.

Valvatorez lo escucha atento y en silencio con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

Entonces Fenrich toma un hondo respiro para tratar de calmarse y le dice en voz baja. "¿Por qué te importo tanto? Soy un traidor. Me harté de trabajar para gente cobarde como Minotrose que sólo llegan al poder porque lo compran con sus dineros e influencias. Esa es la razón por la que planeé matarlo, pero los demás decidieron seguirlo y alguien le notificó de mis intenciones y no tuve mas remedio que huir. Nosotros los del linaje de lobos nos dejamos llevar por el poder, el mas fuerte y poderoso debe luchar para liderar. Ir en contra de estos principios es como negar mi propia raza. Servirle a un hombre como ese es simplemente inaceptable." Él finalmente mira a su señor a los ojos, al verlo tan calmado e inocente hace que éste sienta un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad atravesar su corazón.

El lobo plateado se arrodilla en frente del vampiro e inclina su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. "Por favor mi señor Valvatorez, perdóneme por ser tan inconsiderado y ponerlo a usted y a la señorita Deyco en peligro. No tengo ninguna excusa por haber traicionado la confianza que ambos pusieron en mí. Si usted así lo desea, yo pagaré por mis trasgresiones con mi vida."

Valvatorez coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de éste y acaricia su cabello plateado. "No estoy enojado contigo. Cualesquiera que hayan sido tus intenciones para hacer esas cosas que hiciste quedó en el pasado y no hay manera de remediarlo. Tienes el presente para escoger hacer lo que es correcto. No desperdicies esa oportunidad. Además, no todo lo que hiciste fue negativo, tú me hiciste ver el error de mis acciones y las terribles consecuencias que estas estaban causando. Te quedaste atrás a enfrentarte a tus enemigos solo para que nosotros estuviésemos a salvo. Estuviste junto a mí cuando mas te necesité, me protegiste y me trajiste de regreso a casa. Eso para mí vale mas que cualquier error que hayas cometido. Esa es la razón por la que vales tanto para mi Fenrich. Tú eres importante porque eres parte de mi familia y una familia se mantiene unida ya sea en los momentos buenos o malos. ¿Ahora comprendes?"

Fenrich se queda estupefacto ante tal revelación. Entonces el vampiro lo toma por la barbilla y gentilmente mueve su cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que éste lo mire. Al ver a su señor sonreírle con dulzura Fenrich se queda incrédulo. "¿F-familia?" Apenas dice casi como un susurro.

Valvatorez coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de éste y se inclina para abrazarlo. El moreno tarda en reaccionar pero logra devolverle el abrazo. (Esto es un sueño, debe serlo. No tan solo me perdonó pero ahora dice que soy importante para él. Mi señor es verdaderamente alguien noble y virtuoso, con una sabiduría y un razonamiento mucho mas allá de lo que alguien tan simple como yo podría comprender. Sin duda alguna, él es eso que anduve buscando todo este tiempo para darle sentido a mi vida.)

Fenrich culmina el abrazo y mira al vampiro a los ojos. "Mi señor Valvatorez, usted es la persona que llevo buscando para ofrecerle mi vida en servicio. Es por esto que mantendré la promesa que le hice y haré todo lo posible para reivindicarme y ganarme de nuevo su confianza."

Valvatorez le sonríe muy complacido y contento, entonces acaricia su mejilla. "Mi querido Fenrich, no tienes nada que probarme. Te conozco lo suficiente como para confiarte mi vida. Solo espero ser digno de tus servicios y tu devoción."

"Usted es eso y mucho mas, mi señor." Le recalca el lobo con entusiasmo.

El vampiro se ríe para sí, entonces mueve su mano hacia la línea de la mandíbula del moreno y se inclina hacia éste, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los del hombre.

Fenrich se queda estupefacto ante el acto de su señor. Poco después Valvatorez culmina el beso y lo mira a los ojos, le sonríe al lobo dulcemente. Pero justo después el peli-plateado se le acerca y reclama sus labios con un apasionado beso. Ambos intercambian besos, envueltos en el momento de pasión, mientras comienzan a envolverse en un abrazo. Pero luego el moreno comienza a besar a su amo en el cuello, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho mientras lo acaricia por la parte de atrás del cuello y su cabello.

Valvatorez deja escapar un leve gemido de placer, casi inaudible, pero luego interrumpe al lobo. "El olor a sangre de tu cuerpo es tan abrumador que me distrae."

Fenrich se detiene abruptamente. Se aleja del vampiro y hace un acto de reverencia, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. "Mis disculpas mi señor. Iré a limpiarme los rastros de sangre que quedaron de mis heridas."

Pero el vampiro lo toma de las manos. "Está bien no te preocupes, Fenrich. ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a dar un baño?"

El moreno se queda estupefacto por un momento, pero asiente. "Como usted guste mi señor."

Valvatorez se levanta de la cama y muy contento le dice. "Excelente. Iré a mi recamara a buscar mis cosas y luego nos vemos en el baño." Toma sus vestiduras de la cama del hombre y se marcha de la habitación.

Fenrich aun no sale de su asombro. Piensa. (Esto es mas que una insinuación. Él ciertamente desea tener una relación impropia conmigo. En todo caso puede que éste simple baño termine siendo algo mas, pero debo intentar controlarme para no caer presa de mis impulsos como hace apenas unos minutos.) Da un profundo suspiro. (Esta es la segunda vez que me ocurre algo así. ¿Acaso esto significa que sin darme cuenta desarrollé sentimientos por mi señor Valvatorez? ¿Pero cómo y desde cuándo? Hmmm. Preguntarme eso ahora no resolverá nada. Tengo que irme a su encuentro.)

Apresurado toma su ropa y se dirige al baño. Allí nota a Valvatorez quien está por terminar de acomodar sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la bañera. Él se voltea y lleva su atención al lobo. "Traje toallas limpias. Puedes colocar tu ropa junto a la mía."

Fenrich asiente y obedece. Una vez termina se dirige a abrir el grifo para llenar la tina con agua tibia. El vampiro trae uno de los frascos con jabón líquido y una vez esparce algo de éste en el agua, lo devuelve a su lugar y comienza a despojarse de sus ropas. El lobo se voltea de espaldas a su señor y comienza a desvestirse. Intenta no mirar al pelinegro para evitar caer en la tentación pero es en vano ya que termina por observarlo desde el espejo que queda justo arriba del lavamanos.

A diferencia de la última vez que vio a Valvatorez desnudo, esta vez su cuerpo se ve muy sensual y hermoso. Las marcas de mordeduras en sus brazos han desaparecido por completo y su piel se nota radiante y cremosa ante la luz de la luna. Su largo y lustroso cabello color negro cae con gracia sobre su pálida y elegante figura. El lobo lo observa fascinado, como si la imagen de éste fuera todo un encantador espejismo. Pero una vez Fenrich se percata de su leve distracción, procura no dejarse llevar por esto y termina de desvestirse.

Valvatorez entra a la bañera, cierra el grifo y comienza a enjuagarse. Poco después el lobo se le une.

Fenrich se sienta a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su señor y comienza a enjuagarse, tratando de relajarse y echar a un lado su ansiedad. Le echa un vistazo al vampiro con el rabillo del ojo, notándolo muy relajado y sonriente mientras comienza a rozar una esponja sobre su piel. Él inmediatamente se dirige al pelinegro. "Mi señor, si usted desea

puedo ayudarlo a bañarse."

Valvatorez se ríe para sí muy contento. "Oh, sí, si eso deseas no tengo objeción alguna. Esta es la primera vez que comparto un baño con alguien. Pero antes me gustaría ayudarte a bañarte como recompensa, ya que no hice mucho cuando estuviste herido la primera vez."

Fenrich se pone nervioso y su ansiedad poco a poco aumenta. "Oh… e-está bien, mi señor, no es…" Pero nunca logra culminar la oración. Valvatorez muy entusiasmado lo interrumpe. "Hm, hm, muy bien." Él se le acerca, toma en su mano el plateado y largo cabello del hombre y gentilmente lo echa a un lado, luego coloca su mano sobre la espalda de éste y con la esponja en la otra mano comienza a enjabonarlo.

El lobo siente un leve cosquilleo correr por su espalda ante el toque del pelinegro sobre su piel, pero trata de disimularlo.

El vampiro acaricia el cabello de su sirviente, rozando sus mechones plateados entre sus delicados dedos. "Es impresionante ver como cada hebra brilla ante la luz de la luna como polvo de estrella. Simplemente majestuoso." Su tono de voz reflejando lo maravillado que esta. Fenrich no puede evitar sonreír complacido. El vampiro coloca su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, bajando suavemente por su brazo. "Tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, escultural y dotado de inigualable belleza. Yo alguna vez también deseé tener un cuerpo así. Lástima que mi naturaleza no me lo permita." Sonríe algo apenado recordando su fracasado experimento.

Fenrich voltea su cabeza hacia el lado, logrando observar el rostro de Valvatorez y nota la tristeza en sus ojos. Él se voltea por completo para estar de frente a éste y lo toma con gentileza por la línea de la mandíbula. "Mi querido señor, usted es perfecto tal cual es. Tal vez su cuerpo no sea musculoso ni fuerte como el mío, pero es muy hermoso y elegante, en perfecto acorde con su personalidad y naturaleza."

El vampiro le sonríe muy animado y complacido. "Veo que te gusta mucho mi cuerpo, Fenrich." El lobo se queda estupefacto y traga hondo, incapaz de decir una palabra. Valvatorez se ríe para sí. "A mí también me gusta mucho tu cuerpo. Y no tan solo eso, me gusta todo sobre ti." Él coloca sus manos sobre el musculoso y ancho pecho del moreno. "Este sentimiento que siento cuando estoy tan cerca de ti, es muy extraño pero a la vez es tan fuerte y abrumador que me envuelve por completo. He leído sobre esto en cientos de libros pero jamás pude comprender a qué sentimiento hacían referencia hasta ahora." Puede sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón de su sirviente. "¿Acaso tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, Fenrich?" Sus hermosos ojos color rubí se encuentran con los ojos dorados del lobo plateado.

Mientras contempla al vampiro, Fenrich piensa. (He estado sintiéndome extraño desde que nos besamos en mi habitación, muy parecido a lo que él describió hace unos momentos, tal vez incluso mas fuerte. Pero al menos valió la pena resistirme y esperar un poco para saber lo que en realidad mi señor siente por mí. Ahora mas que nunca, puedo ver que mi señor no solo desea mi lealtad y devoción, sino también mi amor y mi cuerpo. Y si eso es lo que él desea, eso es lo que yo también deseo.) Entonces coloca una mano alrededor del vampiro, acariciando su espalda. "Si mi señor Valvatorez, yo también siento lo mismo por usted."

El pelinegro lo mira muy sorprendido y se sonroja levemente. Pronuncia el nombre del moreno casi como un susurro. Fenrich toma a su señor por la parte de atrás de su cuello y se le acerca para lamer sus labios aun entreabiertos, antes de besarlo con ardiente pasión. Mientras ambos se entregan en el beso, el lobo comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del vampiro, moviendo su mano por su espalda hacia abajo, tocando su cadera y luego parte de su glúteo antes de acariciar su muslo. Valvatorez mueve sus manos hacia la espalda del lobo, abrazándose a él sintiendo su cálida piel contra la suya.

Fenrich culmina el beso para luego lamer a su señor por el lado del cuello, haciendo que se escape un profundo suspiro de los labios de éste. Una vez se deleita viendo el rostro del vampiro mas sonrojado que antes, el moreno comienza a besarlo por el cuello hacia su pecho. Una vez llega hasta sus pezones comienza a besarlo y luego a lamerlo. Valvatorez deja escapar un gemido de placer, agarrando levemente el cabello plateado del lobo. Viendo la reacción placentera de éste, Fenrich comienza a rozar uno de sus pezones con sus dedos. Mueve su mano de su muslo hacia su cadera, accidentalmente rozando con su dedo pulgar muy cerca de la entrepierna de éste, haciendo que se le escape un suspiro mucho mas fuerte que el anterior. Curioso por el leve sobresalto de su señor, Fenrich se urge a sí mismo a averiguar mas sobre esto, terminando por mover su mano hacia la entrepierna de éste, rozando su piel. Esta vez el vampiro reacciona llamando su nombre en un tono suave y seductor. El rubor en sus pálidas mejillas se vuelve mucho mas notable que antes, cierra sus ojos casi instintivamente y recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del lobo.

Viendo a su señor mostrándose abiertamente a gusto y muy sumiso ante sus actos, el moreno continúa rozando su piel, alimentando la lujuria en el vampiro. Puede sentir la tibia respiración del pálido sobre su hombro, volviéndose cada vez mas rápida mientras cae presa de sus instintos. Una vez llega al éxtasis, el pelinegro se sostiene con fuerza del cuello del lobo, echando su cuerpo y cabeza hacia atrás mientras dice el nombre del moreno entre jadeos y gemidos de placer. Fenrich comienza a sentirse lentamente caer presa de la tentación, incapaz de controlar su agitado corazón y la excitación que le provoca ver a su señor envuelto en la lujuria.

Una vez culmina el momento placentero, Valvatorez se abraza del moreno, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste y luego acaricia su sedoso cabello plateado. Pero justo después siente a Fenrich presionar su cuerpo gentilmente contra el suyo, acortando por completo la distancia entre ellos. Siente su piel muy caliente sobre la suya. Su querido lobo plateado le susurra al oído en un tono tierno y sensual. "Yo le entregaré todo mi ser. Le daré todo lo que me pida y mas. Todo es por mi señor." Y dicho esto el moreno lame el cuello hasta la punta de la oreja del vampiro. Valvatorez se queda sin aliento, sintiendo su sensible cuerpo ser atravesado por los poderosos y ardientes deseos del lobo de hacerlo suyo.

Fenrich lo besa con pasión en el cuello, en el pecho y parte del abdomen, en sus mejillas y luego en los labios, sin apartar por completo su cuerpo de su amo. El pelinegro le devuelve los besos con el mismo grado de pasión, mientras acaricia su musculoso cuerpo. Esta vez el vampiro culmina de besarlo en los labios y lo besa en el cuello, tocando su piel con su lengua. Luego lo besa en el pecho, donde yace su corazón y luego lo muerde suavemente en uno de sus pezones para después chuparlo.

Fenrich deja escapar un quejido de placer de su boca y acaricia el cabello negro de su señor. Una vez el vampiro se separa de éste, el lobo lo toma gentilmente por el brazo y lo voltea hacia el lado, colocándose justo detrás de éste para luego abrazarlo.

Valvatorez voltea su rostro hacia el lado para mirarlo. "¿Fenrich?" Su dulce voz denotando confusión. El lobo echa el cabello negro de éste a un lado y lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla. Luego se inclina para lamer su espalda hasta su cuello, haciendo que se escape un profundo suspiro de los labios de su señor. Justo después el lobo toma al vampiro por la cadera y sin mucha dificultad la alza, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Pero inmediatamente su señor le pregunta. "Fenrich, ¿realmente deseas que nos entreguemos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma?"

El peli-plateado acerca su rostro al del vampiro, conectando su mirada con la de él. "Si mi señor Valvatorez, absolutamente."

El pelinegro le sonríe complacido. "Bien. Desde éste momento y para siempre, tu y yo pertenecemos juntos." Coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de su sirviente y lo besa en los labios, sellando el juramento entre los dos. Después de culminar el beso Valvatorez le sonríe muy contento a su querido lobo y le dice en un tono muy apasionado. "¿Por qué no te acercas mas? Quiero sentir tu piel junto a la mía."

Fenrich le obedece, acercando su pecho a la espalda de éste mientras va besando su hombro. Desliza su mano sobre el pecho del vampiro, rozando uno de sus pezones antes de acariciar su abdomen hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Al oír de los labios de su Valvatorez escaparse un suave gemido de placer, el moreno no logra contener mas la ardiente lujuria que siente por su señor, ahora quemándole la piel. Finalmente Fenrich termina por caer ante sus instintos, juntando su cuerpo con el de su señor, volviéndose uno. Valvatorez deja escapar el nombre del moreno con un tono apasionado, lentamente dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos que provoca el hombre en su cuerpo.

El lobo acerca su cuerpo por completo al del vampiro, sosteniéndose del borde de la bañera mientras acaricia el rostro y parte del cuello de éste. Ambos yacen con sus rostros cerca uno del otro y con miradas conectadas. Fenrich ya embriagado por el aroma delicioso de su señor y por la pasión del momento, comienza a dejarse llevar completamente por sus instintos, sincronizando su cuerpo con el de su querido vampiro mientras acelera el ritmo para brindarle absoluto placer.

El pelinegro reacciona dejando escapar un gemido de placer y le dice a su sirviente. "Ahhhh… Fenrich. Mi amado Fenrich. Se siente tan cálido y tan bien. Por favor, no te detengas."Entonces el moreno le dice a su señor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Mi dulce y adorado señor. Mi cuerpo es solo suyo para deleitarse." Luego comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del pálido vampiro, acariciando mas debajo de su cuello, recorriendo su abdomen hasta mas debajo de su vientre, tocándolo en la entrepierna.

Valvatorez acerca su rostro al del lobo, colocando su mano por detrás del cuello del hombre, tomando un mechón de cabello plateado en sus manos. Él cierra sus ojos, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de su sirviente entre jadeos y gemidos de placer mientras siente acercarse el momento del éxtasis. En ese momento siente al moreno besarle el cuello justo antes de acercarle sus labios al oído y susurrarle. "Así mi señor. Solo déjese llevar." Justo después Fenrich deja escapar de sus labios el nombre de su adorado señor entre jadeos y gemidos de placer, sintiéndose mas que dispuesto a entregarse a su amo y al placer que lo envuelve por completo.

Ambos finalmente se entregan el uno al otro por completo, disfrutando cada segundo del éxtasis hasta que el apasionado momento culmina.

Fenrich se aleja de su señor para dejarle su espacio, sintiendo su corazón latir aun muy fuerte en su pecho y su respiración algo agitada. No obstante, Valvatorez se sienta junto a él para luego abrazarlo, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El peli-plateado lo mira algo sorprendido, pero decide mantenerse en silencio. Puede sentir la mano del vampiro deslizarse hacia la suya, entrecruzando sus dedos con los suyos. Una tierna sonrisa se forma en los dulces labios del pálido. "Puedo oír el fuerte palpitar de tu corazón." Entonces besa al moreno justo donde yace su corazón. Inclina su cabeza hacia arriba para observar el rostro del lobo. Fenrich le sonríe a su señor, con su mano libre, acaricia el cabello negro de éste antes de besarlo. "Se ve muy hermoso cuando sonríe tan contento, mi señor. Me alegra el corazón, pues su felicidad y bienestar son lo mas importante para mí."

Pero nota la expresión de Valvatorez cambiar a una de tristeza y preocupación. "No deseo que me trates como tu amo y dueño. Tú no eres mi propiedad, Fenrich. Eres mi sirviente y yo tu señor, pero también somos amantes y yo jamás te veré como alguien inferior a mí. Yo deseo que me digas lo que sientes y me corrijas cuando me equivoque. Si me amas, quiero que sea porque es lo que tu corazón siente, no porque es una obligación o un deber. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu felicidad, porque eres muy importante para mí."

El moreno acaricia al vampiro en el rostro y besa la parte de atrás de la mano de éste que aun yace con sus dedos entrecruzados. "Comprendo bien sus palabras y lamento mucho si lo lastimé en medio de mi ignorancia. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pero quiero que sepa que mis sentimientos hacia usted son genuinos y son la razón por la que le di mi palabra y sellé el juramento con usted, mi señor Valvatorez."

El vampiro cierra sus ojos por un breve momento, finalmente dejando a un lado su tristeza y preocupación, entonces abraza a su sirviente con ternura. "No sabes cuánto eso me alegra el corazón. Me siento tan dichoso de tenerte junto a mí."

Fenrich le responde el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su querido señor. Se queda pensativo. (Fue por todo ese asunto de la venganza que llegué aquí en primer lugar, pero eso parece ser tan pequeño e insignificante en comparación con lo que ocurre ahora. No tan solo encontré a un señor digno de mi devoción y lealtad, pero sobre todo a alguien que tiene el potencial y los ideales correctos para llegar a la cima y dirigir a este inútil gobierno. Yo seré quien lo encamine a cumplir con su destino. Ahora que estamos unidos por un juramento, yo, como su pareja voy a protegerlo, amarlo y a cuidar de él.) Cierra sus ojos y mueve su mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza del vampiro, acariciando su oscuro cabello.

Valvatorez lo besa por el lado del cuello y luego culmina el abrazo para mirar su rostro. Acaricia su mejilla gentilmente. "Te ves cansado, Fenrich. ¿Te parece bien si culminamos el baño y nos vamos a descansar? Te ayudaré para que puedas relajarte un poco." Le sonríe animado.

Fenrich asiente, devolviéndole una sonrisa. El pelinegro se le acerca y lo besa en los labios con pasión. Luego que culmina el beso ambos resumen el baño, compartiendo el tierno y romántico momento a la luz de la luna.

Una vez han terminado de bañarse y secarse, se visten y se marchan del baño en dirección hacia la habitación de Valvatorez.

Fenrich se detiene justo frente al pórtico. El vampiro le sonríe complacido y le dice, "Disfruté mucho de esta noche. Aunque no fue nada placentero lo ocurrido con los cazadores y mucho menos el dolor que sufrí por las heridas, pero por lo demás estoy mas que complacido."

Instintivamente la mirada de Fenrich se ensombrece al revivir los acontecimientos que su señor mencionó. El vampiro lo nota y toma su mano en la suya. "No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Después de todo logré conocerte mejor, pero también logré saber lo que piensas y sientes hacia a mí. Ahora no tan solo eres parte de nuestra familia, pero también eres mi pareja y la persona a la que amaré y con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida. Mi querido Fenrich, para mí eso es digno de cualquier sacrificio."

El lobo agarra gentilmente la mano de su amo y la besa. "Como siempre mi señor, sus palabras son atentas y reconfortantes, haciendo a un lado cualquier preocupación que tengo."

Valvatorez se ríe para sí. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de señor y amante sería yo si no expreso lo que siento? ¿No lo crees, Fenrich?"

El moreno se coloca la mano sobre el pecho y asiente. "Absolutamente, mi señor Valvatorez." Le dice muy complacido.

Ambos permanecen contemplándose en silencio por unos segundos antes de acercarse el uno al otro y besarse dulcemente.

Una vez culminan el beso el vampiro le dice, "Hay algunas cosas que deseo discutir contigo, pero es mejor dejarlas para mañana. Por ahora debemos descansar. Nos veremos mañana justo después del ocaso. Que duermas bien." Le sonríe dulcemente.

Fenrich le hace un acto de reverencia. "Que descanse, mi querido señor Valvatorez."

El pelinegro cierra la puerta y es entonces que el lobo se retira a su cuarto a descansar. Aun cuando tiene su mente llena de tantos pensamientos y recuerdos de todo lo acontecido, el cansancio logra vencerlo y termina por dormirse en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Notas de autor: He estado estos dos meses dedicandome a escribir esta historia. Un saludo a todos los fans de esta pareja y bueno, por desgracia apenas hay fics de ellos para leer. Feliz dia de Halloween a todos y no olviden opinar.


End file.
